


To Gain Heart's Desire

by DelphiusFanfic, Mrs_Agget



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiusFanfic/pseuds/DelphiusFanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://imgur.com/0s9v7Bl"></a><img/><br/>Can Agron and Nasir overcome the obstacles that stand in their paths to find their place in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey! Penny and Del here, bringing you our brand new collab!! It’ll be a multichap, so we hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Penny: Many thanks to Harrytwifan, who bravely ventured forth to be our beta for this even though she’s never watched the show. She rocked ass!!
> 
> Del: We do not own Spartacus, but we’d love to own Agron...js. 
> 
> Penny: Oh, and a side of Nasir wouldn’t be so bad, either!! 
> 
> Del: As always, Penny is being a greedy hoor, hehe.
> 
> Penny: Don’t let her fool ya. She’s just as greedy as I am. :P So, read on, and we hope you enjoy it!!

**NPOV**

****

“My brother called me Nasir.”

Spartacus gazed upon me for brief moment, nodded his head, and took leave. Agron, from the lands East of the Rhine I’d overheard, was the man who seemed to be protector to the leader of the rebels that had stormed the villa. They struck down everyone inside, save us slaves. Even my Dominus fell. Agron, tall and tanned with the build of a Gladiator, ran a hand over short brown hair and light stubble. He then favored me with lingering glance before following his leader.

**** Although Agron was shrewd, vulgar, and intimidating, I was drawn to him. His boldness was something I admired.

Thoughts of the man plagued me. I had witnessed his glance a number of times, yet I could not discern its meaning. My heart hoped it was for good cause. In the villa, under my Dominus, I felt cock in ass many times by him and others for his pleasure. Now, thoughts of Agron doing the same sparked fire in my belly, not to be quenched.

My heart urged me to break words with the man. My head told me I had lost mind. Agron stood a Gladiator, held in highest esteem by Spartacus. I remained nothing but a former slave. I wondered why, since the German had been a slave, did he not feel as I. He held himself proudly, with confidence in his person, as if the bonds of slavery had never been placed upon him.

Anger filled me at Spartacus for striking my Dominus from this world. With him gone, I was unsure of my status and worth in this new life which had been forced upon me so quickly. Under my Dominus, I held position as body slave. It was highest honor a slave could be blessed with. Serving my Master provided me with decent clothing and a soft, safe place to sleep. The lower slaves stayed in cells beneath the villa, wearing next to nothing, even in cold, and slept on dirt floor. Was that what I would be reduced to now?

The path I now faced would be a road hard travelled. I knew very little of weapons or how to wield them. The strike I placed upon Spartacus’ attacker was made in luck. The only reason I struck at all was for his leniency in sparing my life. I felt the need to belong, and I hoped, given circumstance, it could be with the Rebellion. Also, it brought happiness to me to be able to help the man that spared my life when so many would’ve seen me breathe my last due to my actions.

A cup held in front of me broke my thoughts. Gazing upward, my eyes fell upon the man himself.

“Wine, a service of gratitude for your bravery,” Agron stated, pressing cup in hand.

Eyes, green as the back of the bird which sings at first light of sun, spoke of sincerity and longing for me to accept his offer.

Nodding, I accepted the wine. He sat next to me on the dirt, and it was then I saw he had his own cup. Surprise filled me at the fact a Gladiator would share space with a man such as myself. The thought had me curious.

“Why did you lay attempt on Spartacus’ life?” he boldly asked, bypassing any inane chatter.

Gazing at the liquid in my cup, I replied, “Slavery is all I have ever known. When my Dominus fell, fright overtook my senses. With one stroke of the sword, I have no place in this world.”

“You truly believe there is not a better life for you?” Agron asked vehemently, causing my eyes to find his. “I was under shackle and chain for but a fraction of what you have been, and I yearned to see them broken every waking moment. I believe in our leader’s cause. There is nothing better than waking with the sun a free man. You will soon learn of that pleasure.”

I had heard of such pleasures. Free to hold head high and roam wherever you wished. Opportunity around every corner to purchase whatever the heart desired, with wages earned from hard work. No one to call Dominus, ever again.

“Perhaps.” The thought both terrified and excited me.

“Tell me of the brother you spoke of earlier,” he stated, gazing at the other men and women milling about.

“I did,” I answered, at last sipping from my cup. The wine tasted of fruit and flowers, a much welcome treat upon tongue and lips.

“He has met the afterlife?” Agron queried, turning eyes to mine.

“I do not know. I know very little of him.”

“A loss that surely weighs heavy upon heart, as I know well.” His face took on the distant look of someone reliving a hurtful memory as brow furrowed. He continued in strained voice, “Duro, my brother, was struck from this world by one of Roman blood. He died saving my life.”

“It does,” I answered, taking more my cup had to offer.

“I shall train you in the way of weapons, Nasir. Like a Gladiator. Then perhaps, one day, we shall not hold such heavy burden in breast,” Agron stated, his voice and eyes filled with determination. If his words hadn’t held such meaning, I would have lost breath at such intensity of his stare.

Finishing the wine given me, I held out my cup.

“Gratitude, for the wine and the offer. I look forward to our next meeting.”

Agron took my cup with a smile, fingertips lingering on my own. Breath caught in chest for but a moment, then he took leave.

**APOV**

I left the boy, feeling the ground unsteady beneath my feet. He was nothing as I had thought him to be. He was but an innocent slave, yet his eyes held fire. Underneath the boyish appearance lay a wild spirit any Gladiator would be jealous of. That could be to our advantage.

He was a fool to lay attempt on Spartacus. He would no longer be of this world if not for the man himself stilling my hand. Most slaves yearned to be free of their Masters, yet Nasir had been frightened. That was a trait of one who had only ever known such a thing.

I did not want to see such fire put to ash. My mind settled on training the boy as once ordered by Spartacus. Instead of a dreaded task as once thought, I now looked forward to it. If I could see him taught as I once was, perhaps he could see the invisible chains of bondage fall away to better purpose.

“We need a hunting party to go in search of meat,” Spartacus was saying to Crixus as I entered the villa. Crixus was a Gaul, once Champion of Capua, hailing from the same ludus as Spartacus and I. He was a beast of a man, with temper to match.

“My people would be well suited to the task,” I declared. Having been newly freed from the slave ship, it would give them much needed opportunity to feel alive again.

Spartacus had thoughtful look upon face. “Perhaps.”

“Those fucking fools couldn’t keep quiet and would surely return empty handed,” Crixus sneered. While it remained true that my brothers were of a boisterous nature, I sensed they would not fail in any task set before them. They were too thankful to have weight of shackle lifted.

Stepping toward the Gaul, I bared teeth. “Cease fucking tongue! They are merely joyful to have been liberated, and act as such.”

Fucking Crixus. Always quick to bear contrary remark against anyone who stood different from him.

“They are nothing but wild dogs!”

“Crixus, enough,” Spartacus stated, then turned eyes on me. “Gather a group of six and tell them to see me as sun falls. In the mean, I would see you work with the Syrian boy.”

Nodding assent, I turned and walked back into the hot sun, pausing only to gather equipment.

Heeding Spartacus, I then gathered the best hunters I knew and told them of our leader’s plan.

Through the crowd, Nasir still sat where he had been previous, forehead resting upon knees. As I approached, I nudged bare foot with boot. Startled, the boy’s dark eyes met mine, squinting in harsh light.

“Spartacus wishes for your training to begin,” I stated.

He clambered to his feet and stood before me, tense and straight. Only ever having known slavery, the behavior was well instilled in the Syrian. I was reminded of how easily I had shed that behavior once freed. Yet, my shackles were only upon wrists but for a short time, compared to his.  

Holding out one of the shields and practice swords, I spoke quietly.

“You move as slave does to Master. I am not your Dominus, nor shall I ever be.”

He gave a nervous nod. “Apologies.”

Rolling my eyes, I stood at position. “Come at me.”

Nasir lunged toward me, as I expected, with guard down and on unsteady feet. Deflecting his sword, I stepped aside and put mine at his back, almost knocking him down.

“Always keep your shield raised,” I instructed. “Again.”

He used an overhand attack, which I easily deflected, and kicked him backwards. As he landed on his ass in the sand, a feral look graced his features. Within moments, he was on his feet, running at me with both sword and shield raised. The smile I felt upon my face was relieved. I did wonder if he would revert back to the meek slave boy, but I needn’t have worried.

With a growl, face contorted with irritation, Nasir lunged again, deflecting my blow with his shield. Turning in a circle around me, he tried to connect with my back, which I sidestepped and tripped him. Holding out a hand, I offered him help to stand.

“There is the fire I see behind your eyes,” I told him. “That can be used well. Again.”

Glancing around, I noticed the others had gathered to watch, including Spartacus and Crixus. They stood on the steps of the villa, occasionally engaging in conversation. Now that the boy had gained attention, we would see how he reacted.

Without warning, Nasir charged. I was almost late in noticing, barely getting my shield up in time. He sent a series of blows, the victim my guard, and I swung in retaliation. His height gave him easy escape. He ducked under my sword and tried to trip me. I stumbled back, turned, and laid my sword against his throat. Ducking his head, he dropped his weaponry.

Lowering my sword, I gripped his chin with fingertips and raised his face to mine.

“You did well on first attempt, Nasir,” I spoke softly. “With time and practice, you will do better. Do not feel defeated. Learn from my actions.”

Eyes so dark and filled with hope stared into mine. In my heart, I knew he could be a great warrior. Time built confidence, and by the Gods, I would help him achieve it.

Upon release of his face, a shy smile formed on his mouth. Wide and smooth, it beckoned me to taste. He bent to collect his sword and buckler, and my eyes could not halt gaze from slick and sandy shoulders and back.

“Come on, Agron!” Lugo called. “Cease fucking with eyes and show him how a real man fights!”

“I shall do both!” I laughed, launching a new attack on the Syrian.

We thrust and countered, swords clashing amongst cheers from the crowd. For brief moment, it seemed as if I were upon the sands of the arena, fighting for my life as I did so many moons past. Heart racing, veins on fire, I stared into Nasir’s determined face as he gave all focus and energy in besting me.

The thought that perhaps he needed a rest passed through mind, and I called a halt to our activities. After all, the sun was hot and he was not accustomed to the practice of swordplay.

He made to place sword and shield in my hands, but I stilled him.

“Keep them with you, so you can practice with others when I am previously occupied.”

“Gratitude, for the lesson,” he panted as he regained breath.

Leaning close, I smirked, “If it causes your breath to quicken in that manner, I look forward to the next.”

Taking my leave, I met Spartacus and Crixus on the steps.

“He shows promise,” I stated.

“Promise of satisfying your cock,” Crixus spat. “He is not a warrior.”

“No,” Spartacus spoke. “He is not. He will be, given proper instruction and time to train by Agron and myself.” He clapped me on the shoulder.

“It seems Naevia thinks he is worthy,” I said, watching as the girl herself sat next to Nasir and offered him a cup of water.

“A truth I do not favor, but shall do nothing to hinder her desires,” Crixus replied, then engaged Spartacus in talk of other matters. I stood silent, watching the Syrian speak and smile with his new friend.

**NPOV**

Draining the cup bestowed upon me by Naevia, I set it aside and pushed my hair back.

“Gratitude, for the water, but I doubt Crixus approves gesture.”

Smiling, she replied, “I shall befriend whomever I choose.”

Returning her sentiment, I rested my head against the cool stone of the wall. Sleep had not visited me the previous night. My head held thoughts of the fall of the villa and of the warrior’s cause.

Having been brought up in the villa, a slave since I was a young boy, the turn of events caused confusion and discomfort. If my Dominus was still of this world, I would not be sitting as such. I would be tending my Master. Fetching wine, bathing him, or brandishing fan in attempt to stay the heat.

My new trainer had aided my confusion. Although my eyes were not laid upon the man, the heat of his gaze reached me from the steps of the villa. I knew nothing of him, yet I was taken from first sight. The reason why eluded me. He seemed as from another world. One in which I was unsure if I could be part of.

“Your cheeks have color,” Naevia commented. “And I have doubt it is from the heat.”

Lifting my head to gaze upon her, I had no doubts the surprise of her words showed upon my face.

“What is your meaning?” I asked, forearms resting on knees.

“Even though our time here has been short, I have seen his eyes upon you and the way he chooses words carefully when you are near. In the time I have spent in his company, his behavior has never been as such,” she said with a gentle smile.

“He is fascinating,” I said without thought.

“The other women gaze upon him with longing, yet I fear they shall be sorely disappointed.”

“What of you and the Gaul then?” I attempted change in conversation, feeling blush hot upon cheek. She emitted a small sigh.

“Crixus was a Gladiator from the House of Batiatus. I was born there, and was a slave all my life, as you were here. He saved me from the imprisonment I never thought I would be free from. My heart lay with him long before he was Champion of Capua.”

“And his with you?”

“Yes. Although, my Domina frequently required his...services,” she replied with the look of someone who had tasted something sour.

As words took meaning, my eyes widened. To watch the one who held your heart give affection to another must have been torture.

“How did you cope?”

Her face softened. “Only by remembering Crixus’ words to me, that it was only I he thought of in such situations.”

The flush high upon her cheek told of her pleasure of those words. She laughed lightly, causing my own laughter to come. It brought me happiness in the knowledge that Naevia had been once where I was now, and that she was willing to befriend me.

“Things are very different now,” I commented. “In both our lives.”

“As is the way of the world, Nasir. I truly believe happiness will come to you now.” She leaned close. “And perhaps most of it will be in the form of a Gladiator.”

**APOV**

My eyes were upon the map on the table, but my thoughts were far from such. The Syrian and his interactions with Naevia weighed heavily upon my mind. They were growing close in their friendship, sharing words and laughter in their free time. What plagued me worst was that I had yet to actively pursue him, even though the desire to burned through my veins every moment.

Training him was nothing short of the best kind of torment. He learned quickly, moved swiftly, and I did not doubt he would be ready for battle soon. Adjusting to life outside of slavery was becoming easier for him as days passed. The act of sparring was strengthening his body, causing me much distraction. Subtle touches and slight innuendo we shared only served to fuel the blaze burning within me. I feared I would lose mind if I stayed idle much longer.

“I fear Agron’s thoughts are not on task,” Crixus said loudly, startling me.

Eyes shifting from him to Spartacus, I cleared my throat and sighed.

“Apologies.”

“The hour grows late. Apologies are not necessary,” Spartacus said. “Let us take rest. We shall reconvene when day breaks.”

“Gratitude,” I replied, and took my leave.

Once again, my thoughts turned to Nasir. I was so preoccupied, the fact that the man himself bumped into me escaped notice. It was the sound of a cup breaking that brought my senses back, and I crouched to help gather the pieces.

“Agron. I...uh...”

Raising my eyes from the broken crockery upon the floor, I found myself gazing into eyes filled with worry.

“Calm yourself, Nasir,” I told him gently. “No harm has been done.”

With a slight smile upon lips, he helped me gather the pieces.

“I shall take these to burn,” he said in near whisper, carefully picking the pieces from my hands.

Once they were empty, my thumb grazed his cheek with lightest of touches. “I pray sleep finds you well,” I told him, leaning down to place a soft kiss upon his lips.

As I drew away, the smile he blessed me with would have caused Jupiter himself to weep if he had laid eyes upon it.

With the sunrise next, after words were broken with Spartacus and Crixus of our next plans, Crixus and I took to the yard to train our emerging warriors.

“Everyone! Gather equipment and stand to see the likes of what you shall practice this day!” Crixus called from the villa steps. People moved to action, anxious to gain new knowledge. The sight pleased eye and mind.

Moving onto the sand, we were first met by Naevia and Nasir. All thoughts fled as I laid eyes upon the smile that warmed my heart.

Before I could form words, the man’s lips touched mine gently. As he moved away, the color on his cheek was high. Naevia bestowed a smile and nod upon me before showing Crixus her affection.

As soon as position was gained, I attacked with everything I had. Crixus was well skilled, and I thought us to be evenly matched. He managed to catch me unaware and fist met mouth, knocking me backwards.

Spitting out blood, I regained my feet and quickly managed to trip him. He fell forward, face meeting sand. Before he could stand, I was upon him, causing him to roll over and deflect my blows with his shield.

He rolled the opposite way as I brought my sword up to strike again, and found his feet. The hilt of his sword met the backs of my knees, to great effect. I fell, but leaned back to place my sword to Crixus’ chest before he had time to place his at my neck.

Backing away, he helped me to my feet. I ignored the calls from the others around us, my eyes searching for one alone.

He was back against the wall, listening raptly to Crixus’ instruction detailing the lesson we had performed. With his brow creased in concentration, I held no doubt he was committing every word to memory.

It pleased me to know he had finally shed his collar. It was clear he enjoyed freedom, and wanted to fight for the cause. Thoughts already formed in mind of sharing a farm with him when the war was won.

Movement caught my eye, breaking my gaze from Nasir. Spartacus had joined the training. As I joined him, Crixus called for Nasir to take my previous place upon the sand. His action caused me worry. Nasir was not prepared to face Crixus. Glancing at Spartacus, I searched for sign of him halting Crixus’ actions, but none was found.

The fight began with Crixus taking charge. Nasir gave valiant effort, attacking when he was able. Mostly, he blocked with shield and arm. A particularly strong kick to chest sent Nasir on his ass. He slid in sand until his head hit the wall. As he lowered shield, my eyes found blood dripping from his chin.

Nasir attempted to stand, only to be knocked flat again by Crixus’ shield. Blood appeared on Nasir’s cheek, and a rage filled my being at seeing him so badly treated.

Striding through the crowd of people chanting the name of that fucking Gaul, I pushed them aside as I went. Reaching Crixus, I grasped his shoulder and turned him to face me. My fist met his face with force.

“This is not the fucking arena!” I spat, anger causing me to shake. He glared at me.

“The boy wants teaching, let him be taught,” he replied, voice deadly calm.

“You are not a Doctore and that is not how Oenomaus taught us, you stupid fuck! You were beating him!”

“As we first learned...when we were slaves. The boy is certainly not worthy of the arena. He stays too long on ass. I instruct what happens when you do so.”

“So now you name yourself Batiatus as well? You’ve lost mind. He no longer is a slave and works to join cause. This is how you would treat a future brother to join you upon battlefield?”

“I treat him as the simpleton that he is,” he sneered, and made to walk away.

Rage ignited my body. I tackled Crixus to the sand, sitting on his chest, my fists making purchase anywhere I could reach. The Gaul’s blood flowed, slicking my hands, yet I did not cease. Not even when his nose crunched satisfyingly under my assault.

“By Jupiter’s cock, I will rip tongue from fucking mouth!” I screamed.

“Agron!” came Spartacus’ voice as he appeared beside us. He pulled me to my feet, yet I went for more. Lugo’s arms were suddenly there, holding me back. Naevia stood between Crixus, Spartacus, and I. Nasir was gone from sight.

Glancing around, I asked, “Where is Nasir?”

“I sent him inside the villa,” Naevia answered in soft voice.

Pulling free from Lugo’s arms, I sprinted for the villa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/0s9v7Bl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HarryTwiFan for her wonderful beta work as always she does an awesome job.

**NPOV**

Wringing out the cloth, I put it to cheek to rid myself of blood. Mira held a bit of glass for me to see my reflection.

“I do not think you need to see the Medicus,” she said quietly.

“No, I do not need the fucking Medicus,” I murmured in response, then trained eyes upon her. “Apologies,” I sighed. “My anger is not toward you.”

“Crixus?” she asked with raised brow and smile.

“No. Agron,” I answered, moving the cloth from cheek to lip.

“He defended you,” she said in surprise.

“An action I did not require.”

In truth, I did not favor Crixus. The man was a cunt, but the one thing I admired about him was he paid no mind to my small stature. He treated me as he would any other recruit or Gladiator and held nothing back.

Agron was of opposite mind. He would have me wrapped in soft cloth to keep harm at bay. It was not a valid notion, given circumstance in which we lived.

She stood suddenly, handing me the glass. In confusion, I turned to see her passing Agron at the door. His footsteps were heavy behind me.

“You are angry,” he stated quietly.

“Yes,” I said, meeting eyes with mine.

Under Agron’s intense stare, most men would waver in their fervor when speaking to him. I’ve known him for a shorter time than most, but in my heart I knew Agron would never harm me. Part of the problem was his need to have no harm come to me.

“He was-”

“Acting as he is always inclined. I do not fear him, Agron.”

He laid hand upon my shoulder. The strength and warmth of his fingers gripping my bare skin did nothing to lessen determination for him to understand irritation.

“He was fucking beating you, Nasir. I could not allow it.” His green eyes held such sincere concern, it caused even more anger to surface. I would never be seen as equal by him.

“You think because I am little, I cannot fight?” I challenged.

“You turn my words,” he replied,  stepping closer. “It caused me grief to see your face bloodied by him. The Gods would be hard pressed to keep me from coming to your aid.”

With his words, the ire I felt slipped away like sand caught in a wave. I could not stop my slight smile at his admission of affection. “As they would me too, Agron.”

Swiftly and with fire in his eyes, Agron stepped forward. His hands found my face, where gentle touch was placed upon injured lip.

“Does it pain you?” he whispered, breath hot on my forehead.

“No. It does not,” I smiled, lifting my head to him. The heat of anger turned to another form, causing body to flush and nearly ache with want.

My need for this giant protective man was filled when Agron’s warm, open mouth met mine. It was as if the heavens opened up just for us. Pleased and wanting to please, ignited by his touch, I responded gratefully, taking his face in hand.

Our breaths short and loud, we kissed as if sun would never rise again. Fingertips met flesh in caress worthy of the Gods. Agron’s knee parted my thighs as he moved ever closer. Fire blazed in my belly, causing a harsh gasp to escape me.

“Cock hardens beneath my touch,” Agron whispered against my cheek.

“Only for yours,” I breathed, unconcerned of embarrassment at speaking truth.

He moved closer still, pressing lips and tongue against my neck and shoulder, and my fingertips tried to find purchase against his smooth back. His slight groan as mouth departed nearly brought my completion.

With hungry hand, I reached between us, beneath his subligaria.

“Fuck the Gods!” he exclaimed, enticing me to further my purpose.

“I am a God now, am I?” I asked with teasing tone.

Agron, lips parted in pleasure, smiled and claimed my mouth again in a wild kiss.

Noise from behind caught our attentions and Agron turned swiftly. I mourned the loss of his warmth and touch already.

“N-Naevia...I...uh...” Agron stammered, causing a smile to pass my lips.

“Spartacus wishes to break words,” she explained, color high upon cheek.

Nodding, he turned and bestowed loving kiss upon my mouth before leaving the room.

Aching for release, I cursed the Gods for taking Agron from my arms too soon. If Naevia had waited but minutes longer, both Agron and I would be sated.

“Come,” Naevia said. “The hunting party has returned with meat.”

I did not train more that day. I helped prepare and cook the evening meal. It was work a slave would do, yet I did not feel as one. I would have rather trained upon the yard with the others, but I did not want to cause Agron grief if Crixus had done as he had previously. The two men seemed as if they held no friendship.

After the moon rose, the celebration of the successful hunt had begun. Many of the men and women were well into the wine and pleasures of flesh. I chose to sit in cool shadows against wall, where I took meal alone.

**APOV**

I had not laid eyes upon Nasir for many hours. The celebrations had begun already and spirits were high. I had been offered many cups of wine, but declined them. My whole body ached to be close to Nasir again. Even the tongue lashing and reprimand from Spartacus earlier was not well received due to my desires.

Gentle nature coupled with the fire of the warrior within ignited flame within my heart for the little Syrian man. There would come a day when he stood victorious over the largest Gladiator, and I would praise with open arms.

Searching the yard while standing at the villa steps, I finally laid eyes upon the man of my affections. He was sat against the wall with empty bowl beside him, taking advantage of the cool night air. Dark eyes were closed against the festivities, and I found I would give all coin in my possession to know what thoughts lay behind them.

“Go to him,” Spartacus said from next to me.

Looking at the man, I replied, “You do not know my thoughts.”

He settled more comfortably against wall. “No. I do not. Those are yours alone. Yet I see the fire of adoration in your eyes. I believe it is of good purpose to follow your heart.”

I stared at him as if he had lost mind.

“Agron. Sometimes we lose ourselves in the cause. We are warriors, yes, but we are also men. To follow one's heart is all we can do. The heart's desire grips us and we are just vessels for its will to be carried. Now, waste no more time and go to him. Crixus and Lugo are on watch tonight.”

As his words took meaning, I realized all of our futures were uncertain. Any day could be one of our last. Spartacus’ advice was well received, as I did not want to die with regret that I did not pursue my desires.

Nasir was different than any other I had ever encountered. His gentleness mixed with fierceness drew me to want to know more about the man. His form only drew me in further.  

I offered my hand to Spartacus as a fellow Brother. He took it briefly, then motioned me on.

“Gratitude,” I told him with a smile, then stepped out into the yard.

Ignoring all who tried to break words or offer cup, I did not stop until I reached my Syrian. My shadow shielded his face from moon’s light, and when eyes opened to behold me, a smile lit up his features.

“Agron.”

Offering my hand for him to stand, I said, “Too many hours have passed since I have laid eyes upon you. Come, and let us put an end to that, so that my eyes may feast upon the rest of you.”

Even in moonlight, I could see flame rise in cheek as he took my words’ meaning. With smoldering eyes, he gripped my hand in firm hold and stood beside me. I placed my arm around his shoulders while we walked quietly into the villa. The smile and nod Spartacus gave as we passed did not escape my gaze.

Indoors was as loud as outside. Laughing, singing, shouting, and fucking could be heard throughout the halls. Mira, carrying wine, sent us a small smile as she passed, while others gazed upon us with teasing looks. No one else was of my concern besides Nasir as I quickly walked us to my sleeping quarters.

Without preamble, I pressed him against wall and claimed his mouth with mine. He moaned against me as rough hands took shoulders, pulling me closer. I used mine to pull the tie from his hair, allowing it to fall about our faces.

“I have ached for you all fucking day,” I breathed against ear, moving his hair so I could lay kisses upon neck.

“Cock hardens at the thought,” he answered, hands running across my stomach. His actions and words caused me to tremble in anticipation.

I placed arm around waist, his kisses not ceasing, as I moved us to my bed and lay him down. A smile greeted my actions, and Nasir took hold of the front of my subligaria. I rested weight upon hands, watching his dark eyes focused on his task.

“Yours as well,” I said quietly as the fabric fell away from my body.

He did not protest my request. Instead, hands eagerly worked to remove our last bits of clothing.. When they were out of the way, hard cocks teased one another in the space between flesh. I stared into Nasir’s eyes, revelled in the glow of his sweat slicked flesh, and knew I would never love another. This man had captured my heart and caused me to feel such passion for life that everyone else paled in comparison.

Harsh breaths from parted lips flowed against my skin, burning me with their intensity. Sweat dripped from the end of my nose onto his, and I kissed it away.

Slowly, Nasir placed his hands upon back and pulled me toward him. Kissing his lips, I murmured his name as flesh met flesh fully for the first time. Hands travelled from shoulders and back down to my ass, where he gripped briefly as we embraced that moment of bliss.

I could not keep lips and tongue from heated skin as we moved against each other. Nasir’s sharp breaths and soft noises brought me to heights I had never known. His skin was hot with desire and it caused my heart to beat wildly in breast.

“Agron, I...”

Kissing him quickly and with force, I moved more firmly against him, stroking hard against his cock with mine, wanting to bring him to completion. My own was nearing rapidly, yet I did not wish for the moment to end.

Fingers tangled and pulled in the back of my hair as Nasir arched into me. He was trembling and panting, and I felt the sharp sting of teeth on neck as he released with a growl. The feel of his seed upon my flesh gave me great pleasure in the fact I had brought him to such heights.

“Nasir...” I breathed, wrapping my arms around his back. I held him against my body as my own completion took hold, causing fire to race through my veins and a loud cry to escape my chest. The sensations overtook my whole being as I trembled and whimpered until I was spent.

For unknown moments, we were locked in embrace as our breathing calmed. Nasir placed kisses upon shoulder and neck before finally raising eyes to mine. He wore a smile to rival Jupiter himself. Returning it, I pressed a soft kiss upon lips and moved hair out of his face.

“Stay?” I asked.

“I shall.”

“And tomorrow when I go to take rest?”

“You shall find me by your side, for as long as you would have it so.”

“Then you shall never leave it,” I replied, laying us back against the blankets. Reaching to the side, I grabbed a cloth to clean us with. When finished, I lay behind Nasir, using the lightest touch of fingertips to stroke his hair.

He was quiet but for a moment before he asked about my homeland. We lay awake hours, trading stories from where we hailed. Mine were of growing up as a farm boy, and his were of life as a slave growing up in the villa. Such different worlds, brought together into harmony by a man who simply wished for slavery to see its end.

I owed Spartacus a debt of gratitude for his passion of our cause, and for unknowingly bringing me to the man who now held my heart.

**NPOV**

I woke to find empty bed and raised voices nearby. Rising, I wrapped a blanket around shoulders and headed toward the sound. Leaning against the doorway, I looked upon interaction. Crixus stood rigid, glaring upon Spartacus and Agron. Our leader’s face was stern, yet his posture relaxed. Agron seemed impassive with arms folded across chest.

“Have you forgotten purpose?” Crixus demanded of Agron and Spartacus.

“No, but these men and women needed last night’s celebration, to keep spirits lifted. They must not forget what they are fighting for, as I fear you have,” Spartacus replied.

“I fight to spill Roman blood,” Crixus retorted. “If anyone has lost cause, it is him.” He gestured toward Agron. “All you care for now is your boy.”

“I share the same cause as Spartacus,” Agron told Crixus, stepping between them. “Do not speak to me of Nasir. If anything, he has brought an added desire to get rid of the Romans. I fear you have gone mad with bloodlust as of late.”

Before any reply was given, Lugo appeared.

“Spartacus. Boats arrive upon docks and men approach,” he informed.

Boats arriving near my Dominus’s villa never held worry before, but in these times, caution must be taken. I never dreamed the only place I had ever known would become a shelter for rebels upon war.

“How many?” our leader asked, forgetting previous quarrel.

“Two boats, eight men,” Lugo answered.

“Gather all who can wield sword and have them join me in greeting the strangers at the gate,” Spartacus instructed.

Ducking back into the room, I shed blanket and began to dress. Thought passed mind of whether I could be enough to be equal to Agron. He was held in such high esteem by Spartacus. I believed his words of affection towards me, but fear caused my mind to wander. Agron, only in his subligaria, proceeded to pull on the rest of his attire.

“Stay out of sight until danger has passed,” he said in clipped tone.

“I would stand with you,” I replied, pulling my hair back. I wished for him to believe the cowering slave boy he knew had forever departed. He strode over to me and placed hand upon cheek.

“You are learning, but not yet ready for battle,” he said, concern evident in expression.

He was right, but I was not a coward. I wanted to be an asset to our cause. Under the hand of my Dominus, I was useless aside from his desire of my body. I yearned for Agron to see me as more than something only to have near when the need to fuck arose.

“I’ve just found you, Nasir, and I would have you remain safe. Please, stay here, and I will return for you as soon as I can,” Agron continued, then pressed a kiss upon my mouth.

“This time,” I agreed. “Next, I shall be standing at your side.”

He made to leave and I halted him with hand upon arm.

“Come back to me,” I told him quietly, letting my eyes show how much it meant for him to do so.

With a smile and nod, Agron took his leave. In his absence, I gathered my meager possessions and brought them to the room we would now share. Joy filled me at the knowledge that Agron desired me as much as I him. It gave more purpose to the cause we were fighting for.

My thoughts turned to previous encounter with Agron. He was a fierce warrior when faced with battle, yet loving in affections. His words and touch set fire within my heart. I would never desire another. With him, I felt as if I could conquer the entirety of Rome myself.

A bit later, as I left the room to fetch fresh water, a dark figure caught my gaze at the end of the hallway. He was a stranger, dress and decoration marking him as pirate. His eyes upon me caused discomfort, and I wished for a weapon to give me courage. Perhaps the company of others would ease mind.

The Gods themselves must have read thoughts, for Agron turned corner. Relieved smile passed lips at his return. Upon reaching me, he took me in his arms and pressed soft kiss to mouth.

“The Gods bless me with your return,” I murmured.

“Come,” he smiled. “Let us take to training.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/0s9v7Bl)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to our readers for the kudos and comments. They brighten both our days.

**APOV**

“You are sure you do not wish to join brothers with wine and merriment?” I asked, watching avidly as Nasir removed his clothing. He walked to me with smirk upon lips and began removing my own.

“The day has been long,” he answered. “I wish only to be here with you.”

His words pleased me. Placing light kiss upon his mouth, I helped in his effort to undress me, then took us both to our bed.

Settling behind him, I covered us with the blanket before nuzzling nose against soft skin on back of neck.

“Your training went well this day,” I commented quietly, moving hair out of way to expose more flesh to wanting lips.

Turning smiling face to me, he replied, “Your words are spoken only to further your desires this night.”

Taking advantage of mouth offered so freely, I kissed it lovingly.

“I do not bear false tongue. If my words bring you pleasure, I shall be happy to reap reward.” Tilting my head, I smiled playfully at Nasir as he shifted from side to back. Reaching out, he stroked my lower lip with his thumb.

“Couple overture with wine and see it better received.”

Reluctantly moving from bed and warmth of Nasir, I went to pour two cups.

“Tell me of the newcomers and their purpose,” he said as I returned and placed his in hand. Draining mine, I set the cup aside and resumed my place beside him. I was not offended by his request, but hard cock now held no purpose. He wished to share words instead.

“They are Cilician pirates, led by the man Heracleo. Only he and one other remain at the villa. He wishes to trade supplies for coin,” I answered, running gentle fingertips along the contours of the exposed chest before me.

“Supplies?” he asked, taking my hand and pressing it to lips before drinking his wine and setting his own cup aside.

“Food, weapons, armor...” I answered, kissing the path my fingers had previously taken.

“Spartacus trusts them?” Nasir asked, fingers combing the back of my hair.

“For now,” I answered, moving so I could better reach the other side of his chest. “If trade goes well with no involvement from Glaber, the deal will be struck.”

“Hmmm.”

Thank the Gods, he was at last responding to my advances, fingers pulling my hair and gripping my shoulder.

“Let us not speak more on the subject,” I said, rubbing hard cock against thigh. “There are more...pressing...matters at hand.”

“Yes,” he commented as he gazed at me through heavy lidded eyes. “Matters I shall be most pleased to see to their end.”

A while later, spent and with sated cock, Nasir settled against my side in preparation for sleep. I was nearly there myself, blinking slowly as I gazed into dark eyes.

Nasir sighed. “I would be of a mind to spend the rest of our days here in this bed.”

Tracing his forearm with a fingertip, I replied, “As would I. However, Spartacus has other plans for me come daybreak.”

“What plans are those?” he asked, concern marring his features.

“I must go with Spartacus to peruse the supplies the pirates offer,” I replied, laying kiss upon brow.

“The other man, the pirate. Is he dark of color?”

“He is,” I answered. “He is called Castus.”

“Earlier, I went to fetch water and laid eyes upon him standing at the end of the hall. He watched me and I did not favor his gaze.”

Anger tensed me. “Should I witness his gaze upon you, he shall meet the end of my sword.” I took his chin in hand. “No one shall ever take you from my arms, Nasir.”

He blessed me with radiant smile. “Nor you from mine.”

We then settled towards sleep, yet it would not claim me. The Cilicians arrive seeking coin, yet one of them threaten to take what is mine. I would fall to the afterlife before I allowed that to take place. I did not know how I would survive without my heart beside me. How Spartacus has survived, I would never know. It would hurt less if Nasir were struck from this world than to see him in the arms of another.

As much as it pained me, my plan of action would be to wait and observe. I would sooner end the fucking problem, but it would not be wise.

Thoughts and unpleasant scenes plagued my mind all throughout the night. Nasir slept peacefully, yet I turned and fretted. When predawn light presented itself, I made the decision to give Nasir something to think of while I was away, in hopes to make my claim known.

Moving down the bed, I removed the blanket from my boy’s waist. He shifted slightly, but eyes remained closed. The time I would have to depart was rapidly approaching, so I wasted none of it. Nasir’s cock, heavy against thigh, beckoned for me to taste. As I left the villa this morning, I wanted the taste of him upon my lips.

As soon as I  took him in mouth, his back arched and hands grasped the blanket. His reaction set me to greater purpose, and I used lips and tongue to best advantage. Sucking cock was something I rarely indulged in, preferring to fuck instead. With Nasir, my intent was different. He caused me to desire to please him in every way.

Harsh breaths and soft noises graced my ears as I carried him toward completion. It filled my cock and caused such emotion to rise, I sought my own release.

Nasir called my name in a loud gasp as his seed spilled from him, coating my lips and tongue. The sheer intensity of his pinnacle caused my own seed to part from me in a raging moment of pleasure.

Short of breath, I moved and kissed him with passion. His eyes held a soft sheen of happiness and contentment.

“I must go,” I said as finger stroked cheek. “I shall be back shortly.”

**NPOV**

As much as I desired to lay about, I knew I could not. Day had broken and there was much to be done. I hoped to train before sun met highest point. In the worst of the heat, I would sit in shade and craft arrows.

My heart was light in breast. I lay surprised at Agron’s gesture as I woke. It was a thing not expected, yet brought me to heights unknown. I would return it to him willingly, lovingly, to bestow such pleasure as he had given me. Under my Dominus, I was ordered to perform the act frequently, on him and others for his pleasure. Some nights, I was made to do so until jaw ached and stomach rebelled.

I grew to loathe the action, yet found myself nearly eager to perform it upon Agron. In such short time, he brought to life a new man. All but vanished was the Syrian slave boy. In his wake stood a man who was growing to enjoy luxury of freedom and was dedicated to Spartacus’ cause.

My new purpose was not to serve, but flourish as warrior, and the Rebellion in striking the people who had kept me and my family enslaved for so long.

Raised voices calling for the Medicus greeted me as I left sleeping quarters. Spartacus, carrying a dark man, rushed past. Agron, Crixus, Naevia, and a man I had never laid eyes upon followed closely in his wake.

Keeping to purpose, I entered the yard among whispers and questions. Taking practice sword and shield, I sat to wait. A man I recognized as Lugo, from Agron’s land, approached and nudged foot. Shielding eyes from sun, I gazed up at him.

“You wish to train, Agron’s boy?” he asked with slight grin.

“I do.”

“Come, then. Lugo train.”

A group of his people broke into laughter. I understood the purpose of it. At tallest, I stood only to the German’s chest and they thought me already defeated.

Taking position, I waited for someone to sound call. It came only a moment later, and I launched attack. Lugo was strong, yet slowed by weight. I dodged easily the swing of his sword, moving behind him in attempt to sway balance. The blow I placed upon the backs of his knees held no purpose. He stood firm and turned to face me.

Laughter sounded throughout the yard, including his, causing fire of determination to rise within me. I charged again, sword aimed at chest. He struck my back with shield, sending me to sand. The Germans laughed again. As I stood and brushed off, Agron strode angrily out of the villa. Passing me, he addressed Lugo.

“Take fucking leave!” he shouted.

With a sneer, Lugo dropped weaponry and stepped back.

“I shall oversee training today!” Agron called to the yard. “You shall behave as if I am your Doctore! Now, off fucking asses and pair up!”

Agron’s tone caused worry. I would find out what had caused him grievance, but hesitancy stilled words. Glancing around the yard, my eyes fell upon the Cilician, Castus, leaning against wall with smirk upon lips. He would do well to keep from sight.

Training began with Agron’s call. He walked among us, correcting forms and actions, barking orders. I hoped words could be shared with Agron shortly, so I set mind to task.

**APOV**

Fucking Spartacus.

It had already been set that I would accompany him to see Heracleo, yet he ordered me to the position of Doctore for the day.

My irritation was coupled with worry for the man gaining treatment form the Medicus. It was Oenomaus, the one whom I once called Doctore at the House of Batiatus. How he came to be in his present condition eluded me. An honorable man, he held no cause to be treated in such manner. I was most anxious to break words with him, should the Gods see fit for him to live.

Walking through the pairs of hopeful warriors, insults and corrections fell from my mouth, born of my anger at Spartacus. That fucking Gaul he had by his side on Heracleo’s ship only cared for one purpose...blood.

“He is of a form, the Syrian. Small, but would sit well upon cock.”

Turning sharply, I beheld the man from which such statement spilled forth. Fucking Castus. That mongrel was fool to think he would ever hold Nasir in such position. With anger intensified, my hand found purchase around neck.

“Hold your tongue, or I shall see it from fucking mouth!” I spat, near enough to smell the sea still upon him.

Sounds of swords upon shields ceased slowly as my voice carried across sand. The fucking pirate before me raised hands in surrender.

“Apologies,” he rasped, voice rough from my hold upon him. “He is yours?”

“Yes he is, and if I ever hear voice toward or witness eyes upon him, your cock will be parted from body by my sword. Am I fucking understood?”

Coughing, Castus managed to nod his agreement. Removing hand from throat, I watched in disgust as he attempted to draw breath.

Pacing once again, I shouted, “Who told you to fucking cease training? Should you pause to gawk in battle, you are dead!”

The lot resumed upon my command, and my eyes sought out Nasir. He was improved, wielding sword with confidence. Soon, he would be ready for steel. Sun shined upon skin wet with sweat. Tendrils of hair stuck to neck, cheek, and brow. My eyes were most pleased. Cock would be as well, if gaze lingered much longer.

I pushed the men and women until sun met highest point and beyond. If the Rebellion were to succeed, the people within it must learn to fight, and well.

Tempers grew short in heat of the day. When Lugo took up sword against Nemetes, I called halt to action.

“Take rest and water,” I called curtly, already in stride back to the villa.

Entering Spartacus’ quarters, I made way to the map, held down with rocks at each corner upon table. Rome was two cities North of our position. It was a fair distance to travel, absent horses.

It would not be long until season’s change. I hoped we would have made better progress before snow fell. We were in dire need of numbers to better fill our ranks. If attempt upon Glaber were to be made now, failure was certain.

“Agron.”

Turning, eyes caught sight of the only one who would not cause anger with presence.

“Might I share words?” he asked, face showing slight innocence so embedded in that of slave.

Closing distance between us, I pressed lips upon sweaty brow in hopes that he would not think my frustration aimed towards him.

“Speak and see words well received,” I muttered against skin before moving back to gaze into dark eyes.

“Your anger this day exceeds any I have ever witnessed from you,” Nasir said with concerned look. “I would hear of what caused such displeasure.”

With heavy sigh, I crossed arms over chest. “That fucking Gaul would have better served as Doctore while I accompanied Spartacus. He has grown to lust for blood, and I fear his mind clouded in all matters that does not involve it.”

Amidst thoughtful glance, Nasir nodded.

“My thoughts are with yours in that matter, but more reside.”

“The man brought in today by Spartacus is my former Doctore from when we were slaves under Batiatus’ roof. He is well trusted friend and I fear for his life, given his injuries,” I replied quietly.

“And the other man?”

“Gannicus. He too bears the mark of the Brotherhood from Batiatus’ ludus. Years before I, and even Spartacus, bore the mark, Gannicus was Champion of Capua. He won his freedom in the arena. Crixus and Oenomaus both witnessed his glory.”

Nasir’s face held thoughtful look.

“The Rebellion is blessed by the Gods to hold such honorable men at its head.”

Reaching out, I pulled him close. “You believe me honorable when thoughts that should be upon war are instead of having you beneath me?”

Blush colored cheek, but a playful smile greeted my words. “You are not the only one that holds such thoughts.” His face sobered. “Do not feel that you must hide your thoughts from me. What distresses your heart does mine as well, and I would see them both mended.”

Thumb caressing cheek, I took Nasir’s lips with my own.

“I shall not bear witness to this,” Crixus’ voice sounded from behind Nasir.

Removing hand from him, I watched as he sheepishly left the room.

“Well?” I asked. “What of Heracleo’s stores?”

“The deal has been struck,” Crixus replied. “The pirates transport supplies as we speak.”

“And the coin?”

“Shall be paid upon receipt,” Spartacus said, moving to the map. “While we wait, I would speak of the few villas South of here.”

“What of them?” Crixus asked while I leaned forward to study map.

“I wish to see those slaves freed and among our ranks,” Spartacus said.

“How many villas are there?” I questioned.

“Four that I am aware,” Spartacus answered.

“That would be too many slaves for this villa to hold,” Crixus said.

“Which is why I set sights upon the city at the base of Vesuvius.” Spartacus stared at us with meaningful eye. I knew the look well and wondered if he was absent fucking mind.

**NPOV**

Spartacus broke news of his plan that night. Agron and Crixus stood by his side, faces determined with purpose. In the days to follow, training would be hard to ensure we were ready. Fear gripped my heart at the notion of going into battle. However, fighting for the cause caused pride to swell. I would be able to prove myself warrior, as I longed so much to be.

We were shortly dismissed to take rest. Agron strode to my side with purpose and took face in hands. Firelight bathed grim features in alternate light and shadow. He need not break words - I knew them already.

“I stand with you,” I murmured with gentle smile.

“I would not find fault should you wish to remain absent from fighting,” he answered.

“My place is beside you upon field of battle. I would be mad with worry if I were not so.”

Brief smile and nod showed before warm weight of Agron’s arm across shoulders led us toward the villa. The day had been too long. The plan of which Spartacus spoke left the inhabitants of the villa quiet. I held no doubt thoughts raced through mind and bodies tried to put them aside. I was no different.

What I wanted to do for Agron had been in the back of mind all day, yet only now my nerves were set to edge. Agron stood next to our bed, slowly removing his clothing. I could see he was tired as well in the way he held shoulders and head.

Removing my own clothing quickly, I closed distance between us. Arms found their way around his waist. He sighed, laying strong hand upon them.

“If only I could ease mind by taking thoughts,” I whispered against back. “It pains me to see you in such discontent.”

Turning, he wrapped arms against back and held me close. My hands held face, searching

for words he had not yet shared.

“Speak, and see burden lifted. Is it Spartacus’ plan that is heavy upon heart?” I implored.

Agron’s hands stroked the length of my back before finding their way into back of hair, thumbs resting at ears. I could not deny his gentle touch inflamed me.

“No,” he finally spoke. “It is not the plan, it is what may come of it.”

“Your meaning?” I asked, searching troubled eyes.

“You do not understand,” he continued, stroking cheek with thumb. “I can not and will not lose you to the Romans, as I did Duro. If you were to fall in battle, heart would be ripped from chest, never to be mended. ”

“You believe me to be too unskilled to fight?” I frowned.

“Skill you possess, but you have yet to wield steel,  Nasir,” Agron explained quietly.

“I shall train as hard as I am able, then. With steel,” I told him firmly, eyes upon floor.

“You misunderstand my words,” Agron said in pleading tone. He raised my face so I could not avert eyes. “You and only you are the one my heart beats for. When I lay eyes upon you or even have you in thoughts, love takes over every other emotion. My life is yours, and always shall be, until I am greeted by death.”

His words ignited such warmth in chest, I had to catch breath. He did not think me unskilled. The worry was that I would be lost to him from this world.

Leaning forward, I placed gentle kiss upon yielding lips.

“I shall gain more skill. I shall fight alongside you. We will take the city, and make it ours.”

As I finished speaking, hands pressed Agron’s shoulders until he was laid upon the blankets for the pleasure of my eyes alone. With a single simple kiss, I moved to the end of our bed and sat atop the bottom of his legs. With arm under neck, he gazed at me. A smirk played across his lips, causing cheek to blush and desire deep within.

“Nasir...”

“Still tongue,” I admonished, “while I put mine to better purpose.”

The closing of his eyes as I pressed loving kisses along thighs did not escape my notice. Cock rapidly filled at my touch, though the nerves had disappeared. My hands gripped hips as I breathed deeply of his scent. Instead of causing shame, it filled my entire being with so much want and need, I feared my heart would burst within chest.

My contented growl against skin caused Agron to gasp above me, furthering my will to pleasure him. Slowly, I parted lips to allow wet tongue to slide up Agron’s silky flesh, only to kiss his cockhead when I reached the top.

“Nasir!” Agron gasped, fingers fumbling their way into hair still held by leather string.

Emboldened by his response, I removed hand only to pull said string loose. Hair fell around my face, obscuring view. Agron quickly threaded his fingers through the strands, holding it back so he could gaze upon me.

With quick glance at flushed face, I wet lips and took cock as deeply as I could. Hands gripped hair almost  painfully as I sucked hard and used tongue to best advantage.

Agron’s cry of “Fuck the Gods!”, mingled with harsh breath, pleasured me incredibly. Performing this act upon him was as if it were the very first time. Never before had I gained pleasure from such a thing, yet desire flared in my belly, making me ache for release.

So caught up in passion, I was messy and loud, obscene noises falling from lips among my revered actions. In that moment, I did not give shit if the entire villa heard what I was immersed in.

Too soon, Agron’s whimpers, cries, and words of pleasure grew louder with each movement I made upon him. He breathed my name reverently, so close to completion I could feel hands shaking as they yet gripped hair.

“Fucking...shit!” he cried as the first of his seed graced my tongue.

With satisfied noise, I continued to suck and swallow until he was spent, panting and with softening cock. No sooner than my head was lifted, Agron pulled me easily up beside him. Without hesitation, he kissed me with passion, finishing with a lick of his own lips.

“Nasir...” he whispered, hand stroking hair away from sweaty brow.

Smiling, I placed finger upon lips to still words. I only wanted to gaze upon his perfect, sated face until sleep claimed us.

“No, I  have request,” he said, pulling my hand away only to entwine our fingers. “I beg of you, when we go to take the city, stay beside me. Let us fight side by side, and protect each other.”

“I shall, Agron,” I replied gently. “It will be an honor to stand victorious next to the only one who will ever hold my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HarryTwiFan for your awesome beta skills and time :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/0s9v7Bl)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we are late. This was supposed to post yesterday. Oops! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

**APOV**

 

After waking to cold, empty bed, I stretched and wondered where Nasir had gone. Most likely training. My boy was eager to absorb every lesson available to him. His eagerness reminded me of the day we took Sinuesa en Valle. The walled fortress-like city had made it difficult to gain entry. Spartacus knew that many lives would be lost to gain it. With that upon mind, he ordered all of lesser skill and time with blade to stay within house and wait for a detachment to come for them. Nasir was among those chosen to stay. 

 

My feisty little man had temper flare at such news. I was filled with relief that he would not stand among the first barrage of attack. 

 

Spartacus had defined plan of pretending to be merchants to gain entry. A select few would enter and wait for nightfall. Once inside we made way through streets to find contact of Gannicus. The man stood Roman in name only and would help cause at the right weight of purse. He was called Attius, and was blacksmith for the city. 

 

After walking the entirety of city, scouting vantage points from where to strike, we waited in Attius’ quarters until cover of night. When city was near silent with sleep, our group crept toward gate in shadows. Twelve sentries stood at gate, and were easy fodder for our swords.

 

When all were slain, we raised gate for our brothers to join us in battle. The first screams to pierce night air fueled the fire within us to become victorious. As we made way through city, blood flowed thick and hot around us, painting walls and streets crimson. 

 

My thoughts were of Nasir as I struck through as many Romans who dared get in my path. I was fighting for him as well as our cause, remembering sight of the collar that once bound his neck.

 

Thought of Nasir turned mind to present. Hearing sounds of city awakening spurred me out of bed. I dressed and hastily went in search of my Syrian. Walking through the house that previously stood occupied by the aedile, sounds of wood meeting wood reached my ears. I was anxious to see my little man. Not only had his body grown strong, muscular and lean, eyes were no longer downcast as a slave’s were expected to be. His confidence further drew me to him. 

 

Although we were at war against the Roman shits, this past month had been some of the better days of my life. The only thing that would make it perfect was to have my brother, Duro, fighting alongside us, as he should have been.

 

Striking such thoughts from mind, my eyes landed on the space that had come to be known as the training square, searching out Nasir’s eye-pleasing form among the more boorish looking men. He wasn’t hard to miss, which is why I was confused not to see him working diligently as he did every morning. In fact, he was nowhere to be found. 

 

Worry blossomed in my gut, but I shook it off. He must be getting a drink. 

 

After searching at the well and other haunts of his, I felt inclined to seek out someone. Crixus, standing there looking like shit on a log, was the quickest choice. 

 

“Crixus. Have you seen Nasir?” 

 

The Gaul looked at me as if I had lost mind. “Seek Spartacus for the answer you seek. Typical of a stupid fuck East of the Rhine to not keep track of where his cock hole is.”

 

Rage burned through chest at his words. 

 

“Do not speak of Nasir in such a manner!” I shouted, gaining the gaze of some of the others.

 

“He lives only on borrowed time,” Crixus said calmly, ignoring my shout. His indifference inflamed my temper even further.

 

“What is your fucking meaning?” I demanded. 

 

“Soon enough, your boy will make another wrong choice, as he did when he laid attempt on Spartacus’ life,” Crixus said, eyes finally meeting mine with sincerity.

 

“How dare you speak of such a thing? Nasir has grown much since collar was parted from neck.” Pointing at Crixus, I continued. “He will be a warrior to match all others, fighting for our cause. You shall see, and regret fucking words.”

 

Crixus favored me with a snort before setting eyes upon training men once again.

 

I headed into the house, seeking Spartacus. He was, as expected, in the room with the map. It did not escape notice that he was joined by Gannicus, sprawled in chair next to the table.

 

“Spartacus,” I said, gaining both men’s attention. “Where is Nasir?”

 

“He has been sent on a mission with Castus, Barca, Lugo, Auctus, and Varro,” our leader replied, eyes once again returning to map.

 

I was shocked and terrified at the fact Spartacus would not consult me before doing such a thing. Nasir was not ready. Surely, he knew that. And fucking Castus? What had possessed Spartacus to send the Cilician in my stead? 

 

“Towards what purpose? What fucking mission?” I ground out.

 

“There resides a seal, in the magistrate’s villa South of here, which will aid us in trading with the Cilicians should any Roman require to see documentation. It will also gain passage to places previously impassable, should we have need.”

 

Slamming closed fist down on the map he was staring at so intently, I stated, "I give no shit about your need for this fucking seal. You know Nasir is not ready for any mission. Is this some desperate attempt to finally get revenge for his turning weapon against you?"

 

“You stand in question of my decision? The boy is ready to aid our cause, however much you do not wish it,” Spartacus argued.

 

“I do wish for him to aid us, Spartacus. It would have eased mind to have been consulted and sent on his first mission with him. Nasir is of great importance to me. I will not have him struck down in his eagerness to prove himself warrior.”

 

“Wait a moment,” Gannicus said, holding hand up to gain our attention. “The small Syrian boy is the one you speak of?” His eyes held laughter, which served only to fuel my anger.

 

“Do not open fucking mouth, Gannicus,” I warned. “Nasir is of no concern to you!”

 

“He is part of the Rebellion, yes?” Gannicus asked with raised brow.

 

“He is.”

 

“Then he is of concern to all of us that stand such.” 

 

“Tell me where they have gone, Spartacus,” I said, refocusing attention. “I wish to find and join them.”

 

“You are needed here,” Spartacus answered.

 

I could not believe the man. He sends Nasir on a mission he clearly is not ready for, then refuses my wish to join him? Does the man understand nothing? Would he so easily send Mira away, leaving her safety in others’ hands? No. He would not.

 

And Gannicus! What did that stupid fuck think he was doing? He knew nothing but wine and weapon. I would stand surprised if he showed emotion for anything other than sword and cup. Mark of the Brotherhood or not, I would see him suffer for any grievance against my heart.

 

“Tell me where, Spartacus! I would join them,” I growled.

 

The man held himself in that maddening calm he’d adopted of late. “You...are...needed...here. I will not explain every action taken to you. You either fall to command or take leave from cause. They are due back within the next few hours.”

 

I could tell there would be no more words broken on the subject. “And what of me? Am I to stand with arm up ass?”

 

“You are to help Crixus at the training square.” I was sure I saw smirk upon lips as I rolled my eyes.

 

“Fuck the gods! You would torture me with the fucking Gaul?”

 

“I would see you out of trouble,” he said, not even trying to hide his smile. The cock-eater knew my dislike of the man.

 

“With the fucking Gaul? You’ve lost mind.”

 

Spartacus shook his head, chuckling. “If you would rather, Mira and Naevia could use help with washing.”

 

Fucking cunt. “If you would break more words, Spartacus, break them to my fucking ass.”

 

I left room, their laughter assaulting ears.

 

~^~^~

 

Time passed too slowly. Standing with the fucking Gaul served only to keep mood foul. Nerves were set to edge with each hour passed and no sight or sound of Nasir’s return. Heat of sun paired with sounds of training caused head to ache. Crixus was of good mind to stay far from me. We remained silent in favor of harsh looks upon occasion.

 

As sun neared horizon, gates of the house opened to bear a cart, along with the men Spartacus had dispatched. Searching crowd that gathered round cart, heart leapt in chest as I did not see Nasir among them.

 

Spartacus and Gannicus emerged from house to attend the men newly returned, and to gather information. I made way to the cart, stopping Varro on the way.

 

“Where is Nasir?” I asked hurriedly.

 

“Injured,” he replied sadly. “By Roman shits we liberated cart from on the way back from villa.” Heart threatened to seize within chest at his admission. Would I find Nasir in the clutches of death upon discovery as Spartacus had told of his wife when she was brought to him? If it was so, I would soon follow, for I would not be able to take more loss. Duro was torture enough.   

 

Leaving him, I rushed to back of cart, where Barca held Nasir against his side, aiding in effort to walk. Upon first glance, I saw blood seeping through Nasir’s fingers from an obvious wound in his side. Fuck.

 

With meaningful gaze of gratitude toward Barca, I eased Nasir into my arms to carry him. Pained noise spilled from lips at the movement. As quickly and carefully as I was able, I took Nasir inside the house to see the Medicus. The group that had been on the mission followed, obviously concerned for their new brother. 

 

They were of no concern to me. My eyes stood fixed on Nasir’s ashen face as the Medicus ripped away his tunic to properly assess wound. What lay beneath cloth would torment eyes for a long while yet. He had been pierced by sword, and I could only wish the blade had not gone too deeply.

 

“We need to seal the wound with fire,” Spartacus said from beside me. I had not even heard his approach. 

 

With much effort, I trained my gaze upon our leader. He had already unsheathed sword and lain blade upon hearth to heat.

 

“What do you speak of?” I demanded.

 

“After battle with Theokoles, Crixus sustained wounds such as this. They were sealed with fire, which aided recovery,” Spartacus explained, laying hand upon shoulder. “You have not lost him, brother.” His words gave heart and I latched onto them to keep hope alive. Spartacus seemed so sure. He must have believed them, for he would never have given me false hope. 

 

With a nod, I returned eyes to Nasir, whose own were opened but a fraction.

 

“Nasir...”

 

“What is going on?” he asked in weak voice.

 

“We are going to seal wound with fire,” Spartacus supplied, to which Nasir gave tired smile.

 

“I am to be marked as a Gladiator would?” he asked. I was hard pressed to hold my smile at the sight of Nasir, even injured and bloody, yearning to be seen as warrior. 

 

“You have earned your place in the Brotherhood,” Spartacus assured him, eyes suspiciously wet, causing my own heart to swell at the words. 

 

Nasir closed eyes in preparation for what was to come. Spartacus took sword from hearth, blade glowing red, while the Medicus placed stick between Nasir’s teeth.

 

“Hold him down,” she instructed, and I placed firm hands upon shoulders. My gut tightened as blade drew near wounded flesh.

 

“Lay eyes only upon me,” I instructed Nasir, hoping the contact would ease some of the pain to come. 

 

As Spartacus lay blade to flesh, my eyes fell upon Castus, standing with hand upon Nasir’s wrist. My blood boiled upon the sight, yet I was in no position to confront. Nasir’s sharp hiss of pain held my attention for the moment.

 

My little warrior did not allow scream to pass lips as I've seen bigger men and seasoned gladiators do when skin was being branded by heated steel. My chest swelled with pride at his strength and courage. 

 

“It is done,” Spartacus said quietly. “Take rest now, Nasir.”

 

Moving away to let the Medicus work, he continued, “Let us convene elsewhere, so I may hear report of mission.”

 

It did not escape eyes that, of all the men leaving the room, Castus followed behind, sparing longing glance upon my Syrian. Laying gentle kiss upon Nasir’s brow, I moved to follow the others. 

 

Gathering in Spartacus’ rooms, we settled for conversation, including Gannicus and Crixus. Naevia, Mira, Chadara, and a few others were carrying in stores taken from liberated cart for Spartacus to peruse.

 

“We were unseen until we were on the way back,” Auctus began. “Castus, upon information from Heracleo, knew where to locate the seal. Varro, Lugo, and I caused spectacle of a fight upon the street to distract the Dominus. While his attentions lay upon us, Nasir and Castus retrieved what you required.”

 

Fuck the Gods. “And who was sent as leader of this mission?” I asked.

 

“It was I,” Varro admitted, the sheepish look  upon face in no way gaining my sympathies.

 

“What possessed you to send the two smallest men into the villa? More sense would have been made if Gladiator had taken position,” I said angrily. With every second passed, my ire was growing, soon to be rage boiling under skin.

 

“Men with smaller form were better suited to breach gate,” Varro argued.

 

“You open mouth only to have shit fall from it,” I spat, letting head fall back against wall in disgust.

 

“You were not present!” Barca snapped. “You have no knowledge of what you speak!”

 

“Tell of how Nasir was injured,” I said to Varro, uninterested in hearing anything Barca had to offer.

 

“Pirate’s eyes were bigger than sword,” Lugo spoke with frown towards Castus.

 

I should have fucking known the Cilician would have hand in what had happened.

 

“Speak fucking meaning,” I told Lugo harshly.

 

“We were travelling back here, through trees, when hoofbeats sounded from behind,” Varro cut in. “It was a Roman supply cart. While under cover of bush, Castus charged without thought, engaging the cunts. Four of the shits were dead and we thought that was all, until one more came from behind tree and struck Nasir. Lugo struck the soldier down. We then took cart and returned.”

 

Taking hold of a jar brought in from cart, I threw it towards Castus and the others. Fury addled my head at how fucking careless they had been. Glass and dried bits of meat scattered at their feet as they stared. "Was this worth Nasir's life? Was it, you Cilician piece of shit?!" I demanded, voice shaking with the vehemence of my words. 

 

Custus looked taken aback by my accusations and stepped forward to defend himself. I greeted such action as welcome distraction. Nothing would ease troubled heart more than to beat this man into fucking ground. It would help relieve tension running rampant through me over Nasir's condition. Painful wounds cracked open as the memories of Duro as I watched him weak and clinging to life were being resurfaced, and I wished to see them balmed by Cilician blood upon fist.  

 

“Stay hand, brother,” Spartacus advised, calm of tone. At that same moment, Crixus drew sword.

 

“It is not Mira or Naevia who is lying between life and death,” I seethed. “If it were, you would be of equal passion. This fucking Cilician comes here, lays eyes upon Nasir, then endangers him on a fucking mission I should have accompanied him on, and I am to retain calm?" 

 

Dismissing my words, Spartacus looked toward Varro and others. 

 

“Despite unfortunate injury, you have done well,” he praised them. “Take food and rest.”

 

Unfortunate fucking injury?! Did Spartacus think so little of Nasir? As others left room, I placed firm hand upon leader’s arm. 

 

“You once told me every man held worth. Now you dismiss Nasir as a thing to be discarded?”

 

“No. I do not,” he answered. The calm he still exuded set fucking nerve to edge. “Nasir was valuable asset to mission. I am grieved at his injury, yet we all know it can happen, even to the best of men. Now, go to him. I am certain presence of loving soul would see pain lessened.” 

 

Again, Spartacus’ wisdom pierced chest as sharpest blade. I was fool to believe he would not hold Nasir in such esteem. 

 

“Apologies,” I murmured, properly ashamed at angered outburst towards him. He understood my temperament better than most, knowing me as long as he had. I was always quick to anger, but it would burn out swiftly, my words always spoken in haste. 

 

At his nod, I took my leave.

 

Striding toward the Medicus’ chamber, my eyes fell upon Castus, face close to Nasir’s as they held conversation. It was far too intimate a pose for mere acquaintances to hold, though they were not touching so. Castus’ eyes fell to mine. From the slight smirk upon his lips, he knew I was not happy to see them so close. My own eyes glared in return. It was as if he claimed my place at Nasir’s side. I was to be the one to be there when he woke from the blackness. I was the one to be intimately whispering words of comfort, not this shit-eater who put him on the very table he rested on. 

 

The longer my little man took to notice I was in the room, the more my hackle raised. My short wick burned higher as another fit of temper ebbed through me. I feared it would burn completely out. 

 

When a small chuckle from Nasir fell upon my ears, I could no longer stand idle. 

 

“Castus. You dare to act as friend when you are the very reason he was so close to being taken by the Gods this day? Get the fuck out. Now, or be struck down as you deserve.” To make threat clear, I placed hand upon sword.

 

Startled, Nasir turned grim face to me as Castus sat with pleased look upon his own. 

 

“Agron. Though I am pleased at your presence, your attitude is not welcome. I am happy to be yet of this world and would rejoice with company kept.”

 

He paused to take breath.

 

“I will not be told by you who such company is. Castus has done nothing to warrant such ire. He could not have foreseen the shit who wounded me,” Nasir continued, the pain upon face clear. “He was doing as commanded by going on mission, nothing more. I am no longer a slave and will have my choices, which I am now free to make, not have taken away.” 

 

As he finished his statement, most of his energy seemed to dissolve and he sank further into the makeshift bed.

 

The hurt and fatigue in his eyes was more than I could bear. Feeling in the right, and angry for depleting my warrior further, I said the only thing that came to mind. 

 

“Since you give so little care of my heart and concern for your well being, I will take leave. Maybe you can fill your time with Castus instead, since he is now your prefered company.”

 

Without waiting for response, I turned and left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Harrytwifan for the lovely beta :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/0s9v7Bl)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny: Hey y’all! We’re back with another update! I think it’s safe to say that things....start heating up in this chap, eh Del?
> 
> Del: Most definitely :-) I'm really happy with this chapter. I got to shake off the rust on some particular skills. 
> 
> Penny: Dude, she was like a speed typist!! It was.....ah, you better read for yourselves! ;)
> 
> Del: Such a tease! Let's get this show on the road shall we? 
> 
> Penny: Yes’m! Thank you to Harrytwifan, for betaing this for us. She is such a brave soul ;) Also, we don’t own Spartacus. We just play with the characters a bit! Enjoy!

**NPOV**

****

I watched others mill about villa and forlorn sigh escaped me. I wished to be among them, training or helping in some form. When last I tried to walk, Spartacus and the Medicus reprimanded me. They spoke of needing more rest. I disagreed, to no avail.

****

“What has mood so dire, Nasir?” Castus queried, walking into room with smile upon lips.

****

I returned smile given, glad to see company.

****

“My wish to rejoin others has been denied yet again,” I told Castus, who favored me with sympathetic gaze.

****

“Listen to instruction given and strength shall return,” he said, as he reached to tuck a piece of my stray hair behind ear. A movement far too intimate for that of acquaintances. I jerked my head away and tried to remain in a position that would not strain injury.

****

I did not want confrontation so I let action go for the moment. He had to understand only Agron held my heart. My warrior would have him at the end of his blade if he knew Castus' intentions. I did not want burden of his death on my conscience.

****

“I grow tired of this room,” I commented. “The week past has been too long.”

****

I grew weary of more than sitting idle. Agron had yet to break words with me, and lack of mobility made it hard to force him to confront our disagreement. The German was a very stubborn man. When he felt he was right about a topic, his ears would close to opposing view.

****

Castus was not friend, but I refused to be told who I could forge bonds with. The collar around my neck was but distant memory. I would suffer it again for no one.

****

“Was Spartacus pleased to have found seal?” I asked, in hopes of changing subject.

****

“He was,” Castus said with bright smile.

****

“That brings much relief,” I stated, not knowing what to add.

****

Sharp pain moved through side as I made attempt to settle more comfortably. The concerned look upon Castus’ face did not go unnoticed. Gentle touch was made upon arm by the Cilician.

****

I knew this was part comfort, but a bigger portion was inappropriate intent toward me. I needed to be clear with him, or his life would be forfeit if such actions continued.

****

"Castus, you do know my heart lies with Agron? He will not take kindly to you touching what is his, as I would not if roles reversed," I intimated, hoping he would hear my plea for understanding that nothing would come of his actions.

****

“I know you only seek affection from Agron. I do not enjoy seeing you mired in shit East of the Rhine,” he growled, then sighed as fight left him. I opened mouth to respond to slur upon Agron, when he raised hand to still quarrel. "Forgive me, I am angered at being absent your devotion," Castus admitted sadly, eyes downcast.

****

“Knowing this, why must you still try to wrest me from his arms?”

****

“Hope. Loneliness has been my only friend upon the seas. I do not wish to fall from this world absent someone to share my heart.”

****

Eyes raised to seek mine. They held sorrow, but I could not aid in his endeavor.

****

"Castus, you must see I am not meant for you. You need to cast eyes elsewhere.Your heart must seek another," I told him, waiting for words to take root.

****

Dejectedly, he nodded and stood to take leave. "I was fool to think I could compete against a man who stands Gladiator. Take care, Nasir. Know Agron is a lucky man."

****

With that final statement, he left me, although something in his demeanor told me this would not be the last I would eyes upon him. I hoped, in future encounter, it would be as friend and not suitor.

****

**APOV**

****

“Your mind stands occupied, still.” Varro's voice drew me from thought.

****

With heavy sigh, I repositioned weight against wall, never breaking gaze from the Medicus’ chamber.

****

“Yes, Varro,” I replied, wanting nothing more than to simmer in own fucking self pity. Mood had been bleak of late. Most would assume fault mine. I was unsure I disagreed with their stance.

****

“Have words yet been broken between you since injury?” he asked.

****

It pained chest to have to answer.

****

“No. I am uncertain he even wishes to break any.”

****

Without looking upon Varro, I knew the expression upon face was one of disappointment and curiosity.

****

“What caused such discontent?” he pressed.

****

“That fucking Cilician shit,” I spat with venom. The image of the man smiling at Nasir with eyes roaming his lithe form sprang to mind.

****

“Castus?” he asked with surprise.

****

“I do not wish to hear fucking name, but yes,” I said. Varro moved closer, so he could lay eyes upon what I was witnessing. Nasir abed, with that bastard at his side, sharing words.

****

“You believe he desires your Syrian?" I gave nod. "I have had same suspicion.” Varro confirmed.

****

“Yet, Nasir wishes to call him friend.” I could not keep bitterness from tongue.

****

“The Cilician must know he will not succeed.” Varro spoke as if he knew fact.

****

His words caused surprise. I had felt such overtures were succeeding. Nasir appeared to prefer his company. Breaking gaze from the room, I searched Varro's face.

****

“Speak plainly.” I said, my words gruff to own ears.

****

“While we were upon mission, all words broken to Castus by Nasir were of you,” he explained. “I found myself amused your little man gave no shit for the pirate’s lack of comfort at hearing them.”

****

Heat of anger faded to burning shame. “You speak truth?”

****

“Of course,” he said, smiling. “I, along with Lugo and Barca, were most proud.” Smile faded to seriousness. “Agron, Spartacus and I would trade anything to hold our wives in our arms again. To have them breathing and speaking our names with loving voice. We are at war. Any of our last days could be upon us with sun’s next setting.” He placed hand upon shoulder. “Do not waste precious time absent heart,” he continued, then smiled once more. “Go. Speak with him.”

****

His words crashed upon ears and heart. I was reminded of conversation held with Spartacus when I first set to seek out Nasir. Wise words then, as they were now. They would not fall to waste.

****

“Gratitude, brother,” I said, gripping Varro’s shoulder briefly. He smiled and waved me away before taking leave. I could see why Spartacus held such friendship with him. They were similar of soul through experience and misfortunes.

****

I watched Castus take leave, keeping out of his sight when passed. Taking in deep breath, I walked into the Medicus’ chamber. Nasir looked small and frail upon bed, yet I knew he was stronger than many double his size. His face had regained color, which spoke of well healing, yet I held regret still that he had been injured. I took place beside him, where I should have been during the past days. His face was turned away, causing shame, guilt, and sadness within chest.

****

“Nasir,” I pled in soft voice, wanting to take hand, but afraid he would reject touch.

****

I was relieved to see dark eyes turn to me. They held hurt and anger. Would that I could erase such emotions and cause light to shine again. Nerves on edge set hands to fidget.

****

“Apologies,” I continued. “I -”

****

“You once said you were not my Dominus, nor would you ever be. Yet, you believe you decide who I hold company with?” My heart stuttered at the pain his words carried. Had I made him feel his freedom was being taken away? I would never put shackle to Nasir. The guilt I felt in that moment compared only to that of my inability to protect Duro.

****

With heavy sigh and lowered head, I replied, “Again, apologies. I would never take such freedoms from you intentionally, yet I know the Cilician’s intent.”

****

“And you think I do not?” Nasir questioned, shocking me into meeting his eyes once again. “I am not as unseeing as you think me to be.”

****

“Then why do you break words with the man and huddle together in intimate conversation? Do you look to entice him further?” I did not like the idea of Nasir toying with both our hearts for amusement. It did not seem something he would do, but what else could be divined from such actions?

****

It was Nasir’s turn to look stunned at my words as fire lit eyes. “I would never break trust with you. If I had designs on Castus, I would not stand as such with you. I only seek to help a man find his place in this world as you have done for me. He has appeared lost of late, a man of separate purpose and intent from his brothers upon the sea. I have seen the way his eyes watch other warriors come back proud of striking down more Romans. My purpose is to ignite the smoldering embers I see to join our cause.”

****

Although words were sincere, mind still held doubt of whether the pirate only covered ulterior motive. I did not trust Castus to try and join cause only to strike down Romans. The words I had overheard during training still lingered. He desired Nasir, and I had to believe he would go to any means to pursue him. However, I could not deny Nasir his intent to aid the man.

****

“I admire your thoughts on him, but I still see the way his eyes fall upon you. I do not care for it.”

****

“Words have been broken upon subject,” Nasir commented with small smile.

****

“To what end?” I asked, both eager and frightened to hear answer. Nasir, sensing my distress, widened smile and placed hand upon cheek. Heart leapt in chest at contact.

****

“I have made clear his desires will forever go unquenched, for my heart lies with you. He was told of your intent if he overstepped our acquaintance. He well knows of your prowess upon sands and battlefield. He will heed my warning or see breath forever torn from body as he falls to the afterlife.”

****

Pride swelled within at Nasir’s words. My little warrior was fierce in his determination to soothe my rattled nerves. He knew well I would do anything to secure Nasir’s place at my side. I would not, could not, lose heart again as I did with Duro. I had need to protect those I cared for, and I was grateful he understood such things of me.

****

“He would do well to listen. Nothing would grieve me about taking the shit’s life if he lay hand upon you.”

****

Smile reserved for my eyes alone graced Nasir’s face. His hand moved from face to back of neck, drawing me closer. When foreheads touched, passion that had been too cold as of late ignited once more.

****

Our lips found themselves in much needed kiss. The feel of Nasir’s mouth upon my own had been sorely missed. He lifted face to better receive my touch. Without breaking reverent kisses, I moved to sit upon edge of bed. Strong hands gripped my cloak as my own fingers found soft skin of neck, stroking gently.

****

Nasir broke kiss, only to murmur with panting breath, “Would that I were healed, we would be in more private quarters, stripped bare and enjoying more evident offerings.”

****

My cock surged at thoughts of being inside my little man once again. It had been far too long. "The Medicus has broken words upon subject of you moving in small measures, has she not?" I watched Nasir nod. "Then I shall help you to more comfortable accommodation," I spoke with teasing smile.

****

Vigorous activity may not have been allowed, but I was a determined man. I would find way to appease both our desires. I needed to feel closeness of being inside him. The heat burning within Nasir’s eyes spoke of his desperation as well.

****

The Medicus stood to the side as I helped Nasir to his feet. Being abed so long caused balance to falter. Steadying him against side with arm around shoulders, I led him slowly into the hall. We were met by Lugo and Varro, who paused to greet Nasir with the shaking of hands and broad smiles.

****

“Lugo happy to see little man back with us!” Lugo roared in customary broken common tongue. “Now cock can be satisfied so Agron can again be of good cheer, eh?”

****

Blush rose hot upon cheek of Nasir as well as my own. It was no secret having my Syrian absent arms for so long had turned mood sour. "Just knowing Nasir will grow well and once again fight alongside me is enough to lift mood."

****

Laughing, Varro pushed Lugo toward training square. We continued path to our quarters, passing only Auctus and Barca, who were lost among heated embrace near dark corner. Nasir’s eyes met mine, his small smile showing promise of pleasure to come.

****

As we entered our domain, I pulled curtain to keep out prying eyes. Nasir sat upon edge of bed, already winded from his exertion. I helped Nasir lay back, then went to fetch him some wine. I hoped it would aid in soothing my nerves as well as relax Nasir. Worry that I would cause him harm weighed heavy upon mind.  

****

Nasir accepted offered cup and drank deeply before setting it aside. “Gratitude.”

****

“Finally, you once again grace our bed,” I said, sipping from my own cup.

****

“It has been missed greatly,” he answered, reaching to bring me closer. Hesitating, I gripped offered hand within my own.

****

“I fear I may hurt you, Nasir,” I admitted in quiet voice. “That is something I would not be able to bear.”

****

"Agron, your worry is misplaced. I feel the way you cherish me with every word, every touch. You would never cause me harm. Even though fire of passion burns bright, we shall take our time. " He paused only to bring hand to lips for a gentle kiss. “Come. Let us reconnect hearts and bodies in passion so sorely denied us as of late.” It warmed my heart that even while in discomfort he was trying to soothe me.

****

Finishing wine and setting cup aside, I placed soft kiss upon smiling mouth. As I drew back, hands moved of their own volition to remove the fabric that hid my Syrian’s body from wanting eyes. Slowly, hard muscle lit by glow of candlelight was exposed for me to lavish attention upon. Unable to contain desire, I pressed loving kiss to warm skin of chest, laying open-mouthed kisses upon sinewy muscles. My hands followed path, renewing memory of the man I had craved each night. Each movement caused Nasir’s breath to catch, while his skin twitched under my ministrations.

****

"Oh, Agron, how I have missed your hands upon me," he panted, while bringing my mouth to join his in another heated meeting of tongue and lips.

****

I felt his nimble fingers push my cloak down my shoulders. I reluctantly stepped away from bed to divest myself of annoying clothes, thankful I did not stand Roman with more formal garb to be rid of.

****

I lingered a moment, enjoying hungry eyes gazing upon newly bared flesh. My cock jerked as he licked his lips in obvious approval and desire.

****

Fingers shook with need as I traced edge of his subligaria, teasing stomach as I knelt my head to dip my tongue into his naval. Nasir let deep moan escape as his hips violently leaped to meet my touches. A sudden hiss of pain beckoned me to still.

****

"You must calm hips. I will not injure you further."

****

Swallowing, he nodded. Satisfied, I braced hands upon waist and continued my exploration, nipping and sucking along tender spots I remembered he favored.

****

Tiring of teasing my love, I gently removed offending cloth separating me from his hard cock. I ached to taste him once more. Dipping my head down, I placed lips upon hardened flesh, the heat of it searing my skin. My senses took in not only the smell of my man, but feel of silken skin beneath lips. Tongue darted out to taste a drop of his essence leaking from tip, the strong flavor welcome, making me groan to have more. Nasir's fingers dug themselves in my hair begging for more of my touch. I could not deny his request and took him fully into mouth. Using suction and bobbing head, I was careful to keep Nasir's wanton hips from meeting my strokes. Too soon, my little man's noises became desperate, forcing me to release delicious flesh before passion overcame him. I wanted to be buried deep within his tight channel when I released my seed. I knew the sight of Nasir in writhing pleasure would send me over edge all too swiftly.

****

Panting and grinning like fool, I mumbled, "My heart swells within chest to feel you so close to me, to taste you once again upon tongue. I will never lose you to petty quarrel again. My arms ached to hold you each night as sun set.You are my heart, Nasir," I finished, while cupping his face in hand.

****

"Nor would I have such concerns burden the one who holds my heart," he answered fervently, meeting me in fevered kiss.

****

Nasir's hands trailed my back, tracing the hills and valleys of my body until he reached my ass, pausing to grasp tightly, urging me to brush cock with his.

****

With my forehead placed against his, I groaned intent. "We must not wait to join any longer. I fear I will not last otherwise.”

****

I grabbed oil, still close from our past unions, and slicked fingers. Nasir bit his lip and groaned as he bent knees to expose his puckered entrance to waiting fingers. Grasping his cock in hand, I traced his hole with fingers, drawing delicious sounds from my Syrian. I slowly worked his channel open until I could fit three of my fingers, taking time to assure no harm would come in my eagerness to gain entry. Pumping my other hand in rhythm on his aching cock, I kept him near edge. His face was wrought with need.

****

"Please, Agron, I cannot wait longer. I must have you inside me. I want to be filled by you, to feel complete once again," my little warrior whined. My seed nearly spilled at sight and sound of him.

****

"No need to worry, Nasir, I will always give you what you need,” I assured, as I lined my cock up with hole, pausing a moment before pushing to root inside. The exquisite feel of his heat wrapped around throbbing flesh had me close to release. I closed eyes to focus control, lest I spill like young boy.

****

Opening them once again, I was met with Nasir's warm eyes watching me filled with so much love it shortened breath. "I love you," I murmured against lips before joining them, my hips moving of own accord, gently taking this beautiful man and claiming him once again as my own.

****

His hips again tried to meet my thrusts, but I stayed movement with hands as we worshiped each other, truly coming together as one in not only body, but heart.

****

Too soon, our passion peaked with Nasir painting me with his seed, prompting me to fill him, laying claim to parts I would be sure no one else would ever know.

****

Nasir hummed contentedly as I gathered him to side, idly stroking fingers along skin. "I love you too, Agron," I heard, just before contented sleep took me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Del and Penny


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/0s9v7Bl)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny: Well well well. Here we are again with another chapter :D
> 
> Del: Yep, a little action never hurt in a Spartacus fic. Of course you don’t know what kind of action ;)
> 
> Penny: Oooooh, she’s gonna give it away!!! Many heartfelt thanks to Harrytwifan, for betaing this for us. She rocks!! Oh yeah, and we don’t own Spartacus. If we did, we’d be making a Goat Farm series *wink*
> 
> Del: Fuck yes we would!
> 
> Penny: *giggle* Enjoy the show!!

**NPOV**

****

It gave me great pleasure to have wound healed. I was back among the rest of the warriors, sharpening skills and helping train the few new recruits that yearned to join cause. The scar I carried reminded me that I had earned my place among brothers. I wore it with pride.

****

Since learning the ways of Gladiators, I had struck down a fair few Romans, all with great joy. Shackle had been struck and forever freed me to gain standing I would not think possible. When the other men looked upon me they did not see weak slave, they viewed me as equal. I stood with them, not cowering like an old woman.

****

Castus continued to show allegiance to Spartacus as well, yet I was still wary of his intent. He had kept distance since we had spoke. The only words passed between us after were brief and only to command or report happenings within house and city.

****

It was not long ago that we took a smaller villa to the West, gaining only five more for our cause, three did not join us and were set to path. I saw past self reflected in their eyes and thanked the Gods for loving hands of Agron to guide me in new journey.

****

That night, I took the life of the Dominus of the villa. I was not aware of his position as such when I struck, but when Agron and Gannicus rushed into the room, their eyes held shock when they fell upon me and my deed. When they had told me, power unlike I had ever felt before filled chest. I called upon memory when set to new missions by Spartacus.

****

"Nasir, have you supplies for campaign?" Agron's voice brought me from thought.

****

I turned to him with sword and shield in hand. "I do," I answered, giving small smile. I would steel nerve for my Gladiators sake.

****

His eyes roamed my form before adding,  "It pains me to speak such words, but you can not have such visible protection." He took my weapons away and withdrew dagger from binding at his thigh. He unbound cloth and secured it to my own, heat still felt from where it had been. As he fastened it and slipped the weapon in place, his nimble fingers brushed now hardening cock. His hand gripped burgeoning flesh more firmly, forcing groan to escape lips.

****

"Would that we had time for such things," he whispered, then stood as if recalling purpose. His cloak removed and placed around my shoulders with intent to hide armor. "There, now you are ready. I do not agree with Spartacus' plan. I would have you at side in conflict not lay in wait for some Roman cunt to spew shit from mouth or attempt to strike down my heart. You must take care in this, Nasir."

****

Agron's words expect yet no less a slight. I gave favor to parting with loving words instead of disagreement. "The Gods will not wrest me from your arms. You have prepared me well for my place in this world. Take heart in such knowledge. Spartacus was correct in choosing me. I will make them lower guard; it is blessing my stature can aid in this." I placed reassuring hand upon cheek and gave brief yet passionate kiss to declare devotion in boldest way available with such short time before departure.

****

Leaving villa, we joined Spartacus upon steps. Crixus, and Gannicus stood at his side.

****

“You are ready?” Spartacus asked, giving concerned look.

****

“Yes,” I answered, holding head high.

****

“Then we go,” he said, and command was given.

****

“We will be watching,” Crixus reminded as we breached villa gate.

****

With single nod, I set upon path, knowing the others would follow shortly. The appointed place came quicker than expected, but nerves had hastened steps to reach it and have the confrontation finished.

****

I knelt, picking herbs from side of path, and before my hand was yet full, hoofbeats approached. Standing, I watched as eight horses approached, the red cloaks of riders blowing behind them as flames in strong wind. They circled me, blocking escape, before pulling reins to a halt.

****

“Why do you travel, alone, when danger awaits around every corner?” one of the men asked.

****

True to plan, I stayed voice. I wished for them to dismount horses, so I would have better reach when came time to strike. Heart pounded within chest at the shrewd faces of men watching so intently.

****

“Do you not have fucking tongue?” the same man asked. “I command you to speak.”

****

Again, I remained silent. The stupid fuck dismounted and strode to face me, hand on sword. With bated breath, I waited. It was not yet time. My eyes did not waver from the man as he stared at my form before laughing loudly.

****

“I think this one is a half wit,” he said to the man closest to him.

****

“Inbreeding,” the other Roman shit agreed.

****

“Tell me, boy. Did your brother fuck your mother to create you stupid fuckl?”

****

Every ounce of strength I held within me was used to prevent rage from causing entire body to shake. At last, the moment had arrived. The man was so close to face, I could see spit shining on teeth. "Find fucking tongue!"

****

“No,” I finally answered. “My purpose upon path is to send fucking Roman shit-eaters to the afterlife!”

****

With speed unknown to me, I pulled sheathed dagger from thigh and pierced the bastard through the throat. At my shout of rage, I witnessed Agron run from bush, followed by the others. Their war cries filled air as hands slicked with Roman blood set to purpose.

****

I grasped closest weapon to join battle. With spear in hand, I fought beside Agron. Gripping it, I  swung low to trip soldier launching assault at my warrior's back. The Romans feet flew in air, landing him upon back. I did not hesitate to impale the man's chest. His satisfying scream was silenced when blood filled throat.

****

Gannicus, in usual style, fluidly danced around attackers, taking them down with swift slices from both his swords. Agron had the shit in front of him on knees, begging for life. He smiled as he slit the cunt's throat. Mercy would never be shown any slave, why would we give such favor?

****

Crixus ran at a soldier, launching large form in air, giving full brunt of his weight as he took him down to fall upon ass. The man made effort to gain leverage, but the Gaul was too quick, using knee to keep the Roman in sitting position. The Crixus stood and swung sword and in one hard blow removed head from body - His life’s essence painted ground and Crixus.

****

I knelt, taking what useful weapons and armor could be found from slain shit upon ground as my eyes took in scene. Gannicus lost hold of last soldier upon horse. The gladiators lost mind shouting to kill him. Word could not get to Romans of our location.

****

Spartacus in split moment decision grabbed spear and hurled it toward fleeing man. His aim true, the soldier fell to the afterlife with weapon through back.

****

The feat took breath away. Even Gannicus, legend among gladiators, was impressed. He chuckled and said, “I am your equal in swords, Spartacus, yet you have me by fucking spear.”

****

We all laughed covered in gore and victory, clapping each other on shoulders, grateful none of our brothers fell in our mission.

****

**APOV**

****

When all of Roman blood were slain, I set upon task of searching for anything upon bodies that could be of worth. The usual steel and coin were found, yet one of the men carried a scroll. Bundling swords and daggers found in cloth, I pressed them into Crixus arms and moved to Spartacus.

****

“That one carried message,” I informed our leader. He took scroll and read quickly, shadowed by the rest of us, his face drawn in deep concentration.

****

My curiosity piqued, I could hold tongue no longer. "What news does parchment give?" I spoke, eyeing Spartacus.

****

"Attend!" Spartacus shouted, using term from Doctore when we were to gather, to the rest of our brothers.

****

As the men circled, my eye caught Nasir's, he gave small smile and nod. Relief welled in chest to know plan was success. It was challenge to stay among the brush when heart was upon field open to better armed soldiers.

****

"This detachment carries message to Glaber himself." Spartacus intoned, then gave satisfied grin. "It tells of reinforcements to be given the fool in Neapolis. A ship is to dock within fortnight bearing numbers to bolster cause supplied by Marcus Crassus." Our leader stood straight and looked at each man in earnest. "We shall not let him gain footing in battle. We will strike before more numbers crash upon lands. There will be much Roman blood spilled, and we will have Gaius Claudius Glaber's head!" Voices carried shouts and cheers at having more Roman lives at the ends of our blades.

****

Cock hardened at thought of hands slicked with yet more blood. Nasir would be thrilled to be a part of much larger mission. My little man was always looking for ways to challenge himself and gain respect of my brothers. His eyes were yet shrouded to regard many already held him in. I have witnessed even Crixus giving nods of agreement when Nasir made observations on tactics. A rare feat for a man who thinks no one else is of equal mind as he.

****

“Come,” Spartacus said. “Let us return and share news with our brothers, then have meeting on plans of battle.”

****

Smile passed lips at thought of planning strategies. My arm fell around Nasir’s shoulders as we walked back to villa. Our brothers would be most pleased that we would be moving forward in attempt to rid ourselves of Glaber. The man had yet to see us at full strength. He thought us to be hiding in Capua, not venturing forth to build an army against him. It would be glorious to witness look upon the fucking Roman’s face when we launched attack.

****

When we arrived back at villa we had recently taken, Spartacus led word spread we would feast and have sport to celebrate the coming battle. One he said could turn the tide in our favor.

****

As hands set to prepare food, plan formed in mind of whom I would hold sport against. I bestowed smiling kiss upon Nasir and ran full force towards Oenomaus. With back turned, he held no knowledge of my attack until I was perched on back.

****

In deft move I should have anticipated, Oenomaus flipped me over shoulder and laid practice sword upon neck. I witnessed wild flying of raven colored hair and heard feral growl as Nasir hit my opponent on flank, causing him to lose balance. As I regained feet, Nasir held training blade at Oenomaus’ throat.

****

Loud laughter burst from chest at the sight of my warrior holding my former Doctore in submission. Former students of Oenomaus had gathered in excitement, and roared in favor of Nasir. Playful dark eyes found mine.

****

“What say you, Brothers?” I shouted, crossing arms over chest. “Shall we show mercy to our Doctore?”

****

As if they were in pulvinus at the arena, the men held thumbs up in favor of Oenomaus. Nasir removed sword and aided Oenomaus to his feet.

****

“The great Oenomaus, bested by small Syrian?” Gannicus slurred as he approached, still with cup in hand.

****

Amidst catcalls of the surrounding men, Nasir growled and quickly stripped Gannicus of balance, landing him on his ass.

****

The man sitting upon the sand laughed. “You would attack an unarmed man?”

****

“I would attack anyone who makes mistake of thinking I am not to be feared,” Nasir hissed.

****

Not wanting to encourage argument and ill temper, I pulled Nasir close and led him to steps of the house. We sat side by side and watched as others took up sport.

****

“We fight well together,” I mused, watching Gannicus drunkenly stumble while trying to spar with Donar.

****

“I am in agreement,” Nasir answered, his eyes not leaving the others as well.

****

I leaned forward, enough to touch ear with lips. "We fit well together in all ways." Effect of action apparent upon form, littered with gooseflesh and quivering muscles.

****

“As Gladiator’s hand upon hilt of most trusted sword,” he replied, voice low and sensual.

****

Dark eyes met mine then, and I placed hand upon cheek. Small smile graced my warrior’s lips and I greedily took advantage of offer. Nasir’s warm hand, beginning to roughen from wielding sword, found purchase on the back of my neck, causing breath to quicken and flame of passion to rise.

****

Mouths opened and tongues met, becoming hurried and needy. My hand found purchase in the back of silky hair, winding it around fingers to hold my lover to me. The two of us paid no mind to the goings on around us.

****

Moving mouth across cheek to ear, I murmured, “I fear we shall make spectacle if we remain here.”

****

“If others decide to watch,” Nasir replied, laying hot kisses upon neck, “it is jealousy for the passion we share.”

****

“Fuck the Gods...” I groaned, Nasir’s words igniting me further. Kissing downward, I lavished attention on smooth skin of neck and shoulder, knowing it caused my man great desire.

****

Nasir’s strong hand clutched upper arm as breath hitched in chest. “Agron...”

****

A call of “Fucking Syrian shits!” from nearby halted my actions. Raising my head, I searched the yard for the direction in which words came. I found it in the form of one I once knew in Batiatus’ ludus. Gnaeus. I did not care for the mad fuck then, and anger overtook me at the shit that fell from mouth.

****

With a motion telling Nasir to remain upon steps, I rose and moved toward Gnaeus, placing hand upon throat, effectively pinning him against wall.

****

“If you wish head to remain upon neck, you will cease fucking tongue!” I spat harshly.

****

“How can you stomach laying with a Syrian when the one we knew was such a treacherous fuck?” Gnaeus asked, seemingly unfazed by my anger.

****

“Do your eyes not see?” I demanded. “Nasir is nothing akin to that snake we once knew!”

****

“Yet he still stands Syrian, which makes them one and the same.” Gnaeus spit on the ground at my feet.

****

Overcome with anger, I drew back and fist met face again and again in attempt to beat sense into the man.

****

“Agron!”

****

I let the fucking cunt go. He slid down the wall, his face bloodied. I knew the voice who halted me all too well, having heard it many times in that tone. Turning, I said, “Spartacus.”

****

“Speak of what fueled your actions on this man,” our leader said, gathering the attention of the crowd.

****

“Stupid fuck doesn’t know when to still tongue,” I explained.

****

"Nasir, Agron, come with me, I would have words. Gnaeus, you will hold tongue against Nasir. He has done nothing to wrong you or cause ill will. I will not tell you how to think or feel. As freed man, you have right to close mind, but you will not cause havoc within ranks." Spartacus ordered.

****

Once inside house, Spartacus looked to Nasir with earnest eyes. "Apologies Nasir. Gnaeus does not speak for all. He speaks of unfortunate acquaintance with one of your brethren. He foiled first attempt to flee Biatiatus' house. Many were cut down in attempt to instill fear. Most of those from ludus blame the Syrian since he was given freedom as reward."

****

Nasir was saddened, one could tell by the way his form somehow became smaller. "Apologies. I would never do such a thing. I will prove my worth, Spartacus, I give you solemn vow."

****

I could not stand with arm up fucking ass. I stepped forward and placed comforting hand upon shoulder. "You are not to blame for what the man did. You have already proven worth tenfold many of the men that stand with us." My eyes pleaded for words to take root.

****

He gazed from myself to our leader to see him nodding agreement. A small smile graced lips as he again stood taller than inches should allow.

****

Spartacus cleared throat. "Now onto our plans for Neapolis. The other men are to join us presently."

****

As if summoned by the gods themselves everyone filed into room, surrounding large desk with maps spread.

****

Spartacus took charge and dove into strategy. "The message intercepted from mission bore fruit. We have solid knowledge of our enemy's movements and plans for the coming weeks. They do not however seem to know of our taking city; a clear advantage." His eyes roamed group for questions upon lips.

****

Satisfied there were none, he continued, "Glaber moves to secure soldiers sent by ship from Crassus. His numbers dwindle with us instilling fear within volunteers. He moves to meet a detachment at villa here," he paused to point at location upon map.

****

"Then he will make way to Neapolis within fortnight. I would catch him at villa if possible. Take his head while his count low. Glaber and his swill stand no challenge. If allowed to gain properly trained ranks, our cause might suffer irreparable damage."

****

I could not hold tongue. "If we do not find Glaber at villa. What course should we take?"

****

Crixus grunted and rolled eyes, while Gannicus snorted and took large drink of wine.

****

Nasir surprised me by answering. "Then we are truly fucked by Jupiter himself."

****

Thank you for reading!

**  
Del and Penny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s1062.photobucket.com/user/agamom4/media/0s9v7Bl.jpg.html)  
>  Can Agron and Nasir overcome the obstacles that stand in their paths to find their place in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many apologies for being so long before updating. I hope y'all are still with us. We shouldn't be so long with the next one.
> 
> Thank you to Harrytwifan, for her awesome betaing.
> 
> We do not own Spartacus.

**NPOV**

 

Everyone I questioned knew not where I could find Agron, so I went in search. Out of all rooms in the house, I stood surprised when I found him in the baths, bare and submerged in barely steaming water. Sun that shined through windows dappled the liquid, causing bright points of light to assault eyes. Water lapped against my lover’s chest as he rested, head leaned back on cool stone and dripping arms spread out next to him as if welcoming embrace.

 

As quietly as able, I began removing offending clothing and armor, intent upon joining him in private moment before we were to move upon villa where Glaber laid in wait. If this were to be last intimate moment we were to share, I would have it memorable.

 

Armor made small sound upon floor as I lowered it, yet I continued task. Agron’s cloak I had taken to wearing fell next, followed by warm bracae. There was slight chill in air, raising gooseflesh upon newly exposed flesh.

 

A breath caught fell upon ears, prompting my eyes to rise. I had not been as quiet as hoped.

 

Agron’s eyes, lids heavy with content, gazed upon bare form. His arm moved above water in slow rhythm, causing ripples to slide across water’s surface. Cock began to fill as my heart pleasured his own.

 

With caution, I entered the bath, taking slow steps toward opened arms. Agron’s gaze never left mine as I approached. Breath quickened with desire, urging me to lean and place gentle kiss upon lips.

 

A wet hand reached to pull binding from hair as needy mouth found mine again. Perching upon lover’s thighs, I removed offending hand from cock and replaced it with my own.

 

Strangled noise fell from Agron’s lips as I caressed firm flesh with mere fingertips. Taking pity on my own arousal, I removed hand to press closer. Large hands splayed across back pulled me closer still, until only breath stood between us.

 

Hungry mouths met, using tongue and teeth to best advantage. Hair fell across us, catching on Agron’s stubbled chin as we parted for much needed breath. Green eyes filled with passion gazed into mine. Heeding unspoken request, I shifted hips slowly against my gladiator’s. At first brush of cocks, Agron’s mouth fell open in silent moan. He twisted hand in back of hair and pulled me into forceful kiss. My own quiet moan sounded against damp air at taste and feel of Agron’s lips and tongue.

 

He skimmed hands down back until they gripped ass underwater. I moved with more purpose against him, causing water to breach edge of bath.

 

“I wish to be inside you,” Agron whispered against ear, heavy breaths loud and wanting.

 

“Then see it done,” I replied in breathy voice, moving to lay wet kisses against exposed neck and shoulder.

 

Agron held hips steady with one hand, while fingers of the other found waiting entrance. Placing hand upon chest, I met eyes to still him.

 

“No,” I said. “When we take leave to seek villa, I wish to have reminder of your cock within me, to aid in victory so I might feel it again upon return.” Being stretched open was of no concern to me, after having long since lost innocence at Dominus' hand and, of late, my lover’s hungry devotions.

 

Answer was given in heated kiss while strong hands lifted hips to position. Fervent kisses upon sensitive neck provided distraction to slight burn as I lowered myself onto my love.

 

I allowed head to fall back in pleasure at feeling Agron’s cock stretching ass and filling me. It was torturously slow and yet too swift sensation, causing loud gasp to fall from lips.

 

When fully seated, I paused movement to place ardent kiss onto my gladiator’s parted lips. He held hips firm and lifted me up enough so he could move underneath me.

 

Finding purchase with feet on bath floor, I rode Agron slowly, drawing out each movement to near madness.

 

Agron, with fingers biting into flesh of back, let loose a feral growl upon ear, willing me to quicken pace. Finding purchase upon neck with needy lips, I sucked the salty skin harshly, hoping to leave a mark in which everyone would see, as I granted Agron his desire.

 

It was growing difficult to remain quiet as cock filled me again and again, sending me to heights unimaginable. My enthusiastic lover made good use of teeth and tongue upon neck, furthering sensation and quickly bringing me toward completion.

 

“Agron...” I panted, holding tightly to shoulders as loud groan escaped lips.

 

“Show how my touch alone moves you, how I can give pleasure beyond that of reason,” came breathless reply.

 

Burying face in neck, passion overwhelmed me and seed spilled forcefully between us. Agron’s hips did not falter in movement as I trembled in ecstasy above him. He soon growled into shoulder, biting harshly against sweaty flesh as he found his own release.

 

Once spent, I sat heavily onto lover’s thighs, still full of his cock and trying to regain sense. I wrapped arms around neck and gently kissed the mark I had placed upon him.

 

**APOV**

 

Feeling soft lips brush against the tender skin of claim Nasir had put upon me made cock twitch and try to come to life once more. My small man groaned at burgeoning flesh.

 

I skimmed finger down sweat slickened back, marveling at contrast of color between us; Nasir's beautiful copper coloring, perfection against my own paler tone.

 

My heart tightened at thought of upcoming battle-part excitement, part in fear for those to pass to the afterlife. I was determined my warrior would not be among them. Gripping firm muscles of his ass, I whispered in ear since his face was still within crook of neck, “I would have you stay close to me when we arrive at villa. I..Ah!” My words cut off by sharp teeth once again finding purchase within soft skin, this time upon neck.

 

Nasir would leave bruise upon hide deeper than one of passion. “You would still have me wrapped in wool? Will I forever be but a suckling babe to you?” Nasir growled against me.

 

I sighed, knowing we were about to break words on never-ending dispute between us. “Nasir, you know I see you as a warrior. It is unfair to plant words into mouth. I feel much uncertainty with upcoming battle, more so than of past ones. This would be a kindness to me. I draw comfort from your presence.”

 

It was truth stretched to suit purposes. I would lay down life before witnessing his fall from it. Nasir’s fiery eyes met mine. I could tell more words were to be said, but he withheld them.

 

“Agron, I would do all to keep your mind on task. If such a small measure would bring comfort, I will do it. Know that I will not always be so easily swayed,” he said, as he squeezed muscles within ass to tease wakening cock, causing it to harden further. “Truth told, your cock has done more to sway me than honeyed words that fall from lips.” To prove point, he pumped ass up and down slowly.

 

Moaning, I tightened hands on ass to assist, taking his lips with mine feverishly. Breaking kiss, I panted, “Whatever my Nasir needs to give way to my desires is always yours for the taking.”

 

Nasir laughed, joy lighting eyes along with lust and passion. “You, Agron, are an ass, but you’re also my heart. I shall do all within ability to keep you happy and safe.”

 

“As I, you.” I groaned. Nasir picked up his pace causing fire to fill stomach. I leaned my head back against wall, watching Nasir ride me, my hand clenching upon ass with each movement - begging for more.

 

“Yes, like that, Nasir. Take what you need. Fuck the gods!”

 

*******

 

Upon instruction by Spartacus to be silent as possible so Glaber would not become aware of presence, we remained in trees outside villa gate. Swift arrows from both Mira and Naevia’s bows sent the guards near villa’s doors to the afterlife.

 

We then ran, throwing open doors and fighting closest guards. They were easy fodder for our swords. The Dominus of the house, flanked by more guards, emerged from a back hall. Crixus, Gannicus, Nasir, and I took care of those guards as well, and set about searching the place for more. Spartacus confronted the villa’s master, demanding words on Glaber.

 

After searching the entire place, with no signs of Glaber, we gathered all slaves and led them to Spartacus and their owner. Frightened as they were of their fates, no sound passed lips. They stood in a line against wall, awaiting orders.

 

Spartacus looked away from the man to regard us, yet his sword was held steady at the man’s throat.

 

“Glaber?” he asked, voice tense.

 

Crixus shook head.

 

“He was here, was he not?” Spartacus demanded of the villa’s owner.

 

“He was, but left with morning sun,” the man’s voice quivered at query.

 

“Where?” our leader demanded, eyes lit with anger.

 

“Ne...Ne...apolis.”

 

“Fuck,” I hissed. Glaber would gain recruits, and our cause would be piss and shit on the wind.

 

One of the slaves split night with loud cry as Spartacus pressed blade through the master of the house’s throat, stilling him forever. He then walked to row of frightened men and women.

 

“A lifetime ago, I was bound in chains,” he said. “A slave, just as you -”

 

“I know who you are,” a small woman with flaxen hair spoke. “You are Spartacus.”

 

“I am, and I present choice. Join cause and fight against Romans, or set foot upon your own path. You are slaves under heel of the Republic no more.”

 

Crixus’ growl caused all to turn his direction. His fist pulled back, ready to strike recently freed slave. Spartacus strode to them and laid hand upon the Gaul’s arm.

 

“What moves your actions, Crixus?”

 

“Do you not recognize this errant fuck? He is the one who revealed plan of escape at the House of Batiatus.”

 

Realization dawned, causing Spartacus’ eyes to widen.

 

“Ashur…” he whispered. Fury stiffened him as he stood glaring at the man.

 

“Bind hands,” Spartacus said. “We shall bring him with us, so I may break words. The rest of you, gather anything of worth and leave this place.”

 

A small conference of men surrounded Spartacus as he laid plan for quelling Glaber’s coup. He would have the man’s head, if possible, before Neapolis. The only certain way to obtain goal was to set hard pace on the Roman’s heel.

 

With map scattered on ground, he plotted path for us. Others of lesser skill were to gain required supplies from city we have dwelled for the past weeks, then meet us at evening camp. If swift travel kept, we could arrive at Neapolis in three days.

 

When everyone understood what was expected, we broke in different directions. My ears barely heard Spartacus say, “Castus, I would have words.”

 

Curiosity piqued, I laid eyes upon the man who would be suitor breaking words in hushed tone with our leader. Mind told me to demand knowledge of talk, yet something halted advance. I knew Spartacus always had reason for secrecy, and now was not time to press with many new faces within ranks. Waiting was appropriate step. I would not be downfall of plans that may save us from most disastrous fate.

 

I spotted Nasir and joined him in current task of fetching supplies from villa. A long march meant meals to be had. The trunk would slow us but was necessary evil.

 

Soon we were long hours into our trek and moon was burgeoning in sky. Camp was made with inky small fires and shifts of men to hold watch.

 

Nasir and I were present when Spartacus turned his attentions to the sole captive we had in our midst. I could not understand Ashur's presence as slave. A free man perhaps with dealing with the Dominus yes, but slave?

 

Spartacus was of same mind it would seem. “You earned freedom, yet you once again were slave to different Dominus,” he said. “How did you become such?”

 

“I stole food from the market and was condemned to slavery again,” Ashur replied curtly.

 

“Why?” Spartacus asked.

 

“The Gods set my fate when I was but a child. Mother Furat, father Ramiz and brother Nasir were ripped from loving arms and sold to different Dominus’. I was sent to the House of Batiatus. I do not deserve such luxuries while my kin be held as stock.”

 

Nasir’s sudden gasp turned attentions toward him. He gripped tree to hold balance, his skin as pale as moon.

 

"What is it? What has you so stricken?" I asked, grasping shoulder to strengthen his stance.

 

Wide eyes peered at me. "I called my brother Ashur. It is hard to recall, but this man struck memory long buried. Mother and Father were of same names spilled from this man’s lips," he said, nodding toward treacherous fuck.

 

Heart raced at implication of my love's words. I desired clarification. "What is your meaning? What are you suggesting?"

 

"I stand ashamed to call this man my brother." His pained eyes cast over Ashur.

 

“This Syrian shit is your brother?” Crixus asked gruffly.

 

”I believe it so,” Nasir said. “It is true, he foiled escape attempt at your former house?”

 

“Yes,” Crixus answered, pausing only to spit in offending man’s direction.

 

Nasir moved to regard his newly found brother. With hand on his shoulder, I followed to ensure no trouble.

 

“Why would you do such a thing?” my warrior asked with trembling voice. “These are good men and women, deserving of freedom, as is any slave.”

 

“Our fate was sealed when shackles first bound wrists, brother,” Ashur spat.

 

“I once thought as such, but no longer. Spartacus showed me the way.”

 

Nasir’s words caused heart to swell with pride, and I moved arm around his shoulders possessively. My little man had indeed grown to be a great asset to our cause. I stood blessed to call him mine.

 

“You live misguided,” Ashur said. “One day, the Romans will have all the lives of your rebellion, including your great Spartacus _and_ your man.”

 

Nasir, with a growl of fury, launched at Ashur with fists flying. I quickly moved to pull him back, holding him close against chest.

 

“Calm yourself,” I hissed against ear.

 

“Release me, Agron!” Nasir shouted. “Or find yourself assaulted as well!”

 

I held him tighter, knowing he could not get free. Crixus, who had unleashed sword, moved to stand between us and the bound Syrian.

 

“That will not be needed,” Spartacus spoke to Crixus in his maddening calm tone. He seemed unscathed by Ashur’s sharp words. Reluctantly, Crixus sheathed his weapon once again.

 

“You stand idle while this shit favors Romans?” the Gaul demanded.

 

“I stand for freedom and giving every slave the opportunity of it.” Spartacus stared at Ashur. “I will break words with him, at length. Agron, Nasir, fall to your bed.”

 

Heeding our leader’s command, I led Nasir to the blankets set aside for us near a small fire. He pulled away roughly and sat, eyes cast downward.

 

“Nasir…” I placed hand upon shoulder.

 

“I do not wish to speak,” he replied.

 

I would not and could not force him to break words with me, so I merely sat staring into the fire, but keeping my hand on my beloved’s shoulder in meagre gesture of support.

 

Time passed, and the makeshift camp became quiet. Guards were in place, and I knew I should fall to slumber, but I could not. Nasir was pained, his face revealing his wounded heart, yet I was powerless to stop it. I could only wait until he felt ready to break words upon subject.

 

After what seemed eternity, Nasir’s eyes found mine.

 

“A recovered brother, found only to be ripped away again in same breath.”

  
With lips trembling, he wrapped arms around my waist, laying head against chest. I held him tightly and spoke no words, only kissed his head lovingly. I would watch over him, to keep dark dreams at bay, and hope for Spartacus’ words to Ashur to take hold before sun broke.


End file.
